Les ensorceleurs: saison 1
by Chriskaileur
Summary: 20 ans après la fin de la saison 8 de Charmed, les enfants de Piper Halliwell ont pris la place de leur mère et leurs tantes dans leur combat contre les forces du mal. Cette première saison présente Wyatt, Chris et Mélinda alors qu'ils s'efforcent de survivre à leur tour. Remises en question, histoires d'amour, destinée terrifiante et nouveaux ennemis attendent les ensorceleurs!
1. episode 1: A hell of a gift

ep 1

**MANOIR**

Chris se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était rapide, son corps était en sueur et son cœur battait la chamade. Le jeune sorcier, tentant de reprendre son souffle, s'essuya le front d'une main. Il venait de faire un rêve horrible. Un rêve qui lui était, hélas, familier. Dans son cauchemar, Chris pouvait voir son frère aîné Wyatt et sa petite sœur Mélinda prisonniers des griffes d'un démon inconnu. L'emplacement pouvait changer et le démon était rarement le même, mais l'essentiel du songe ne changeait jamais. Chris tentait de libérer sa famille en affrontant l'ennemi, mais ses pouvoirs s'avéraient trop faibles et, battu, il devenait témoin de la mort des deux autres ensorceleurs. C'était toujours quelques secondes avant sa propre mort que l'Halliwell se réveillait, en sueur et les larmes aux yeux. Chris n'en pouvait plus de ce rêve. C'était la sixième fois qu'il voyait le même scénario et son sommeil s'en retrouvait troublé. Il hésitait à aller au lit le soir, par crainte de revoir Wyatt et Mélinda, couverts sang et les yeux sans vie.

Chris jeta un coup d'œil à son cadran réveil qui répandait une faible lueur rouge dans la chambre encore sombre. Il était trois heures du matin. Soupirant, le sorcier se leva, retira son t-shirt détrempé et le lança dans le petit panier de bois qui se trouvait prêt du placard. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, souhaitant boire quelque chose avant de retourner au lit. Il savait que le sommeil serait probablement introuvable à son retour, mais il se devait d'essayer, ne serait-ce que pour gagner quelques minutes de plus de repos. Après tout, aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire! Il se devait d'afficher une bonne mine quand sa famille viendrait le fêter. Il n'aimait pas inquiéter ses tantes et sa mère. Il en avait déjà assez de Wyatt qui lui faisait remarquer chaque matin les gigantesques cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Comme s'il ne savait pas déjà qu'il manquait de sommeil!

Chris se rendit à la cuisine et se servit un grand verre d'eau glacé qu'il but d'une traite. Son cœur commençait à perdre de la vitesse et il respirait de façon régulière. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Le cadet des ensorceleurs en avait certes marre de ses cauchemars, mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus dans tout ça était la raison derrière ces manifestations nocturnes. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à son frère et sa sœur, mais Chris avait récemment commencé à douter de ses capacités. Tous les jours, il voyait Wyatt pulvériser les démons avec ses pouvoirs et il surprenait Mélinda, constamment sur une nouvelle piste, concoctant des potions inégalables ou créant des sortilèges tous plus puissants les uns des autres. Lui se contentait d'assister l'un ou l'autre. Il n'était pas le plus fort, il n'était pas le plus intelligent...bref, il était neutre. L'enfant cadet. Bien sur, il avait des pouvoirs qui dépassaient en force ceux de n'importe quel sorcier normal. Après tout, il était l'un des trois ensorceleurs, le fils de Piper Halliwell. Mais comparé aux dons de l'enfant béni et au savoir-faire de la plus jeune de la famille, Chris n'était rien.

Il reposa brutalement son verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine, se foutant royalement du bruit que ce geste pouvait faire. Tous les autres dormaient paisiblement. Il était le seul à douter, chaque soir, de l'efficacité de son pouvoir. Chris ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passerait s'il en venait à se battre contre un démon plus ou moins puissant seul. Que ce passerait-il si, un jour, la vie de son frère et de sa sœur dépendait de lui? Pourrais-t-il les sauver seul? Ses cauchemars semblaient répondre à cette question pour lui. Chris en avait assez. Il en avait assez d'entendre les autres le comparer à Wyatt. Il en avait assez d'entendre que sa télékinésie, son pouvoir le plus puissant, n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celui de sa défunte tante Prue. Il en avait assez d'être l'accessoire des deux autres.

Et pourtant, Chris n'en voulait qu'à lui-même pour cette faiblesse.

Soupirant de nouveau, le jeune sorcier repris son verre et s'apprêta à le déposer dans l'évier quand soudainement, il stoppa son geste. Abasourdi, il observait la main qui tenait le verre de vitre. Elle fumait! Ou plutôt, le verre fumait!

Lentement, Chris alla le reposer sur le comptoir et l'observa. Ce fut avec stupeur qu'il vit que le verre, à l'endroit même où se trouvait sa main quelques secondes plus tôt, avait fondu! Le jeune sorcier observa sa main, stupéfait. Il n'avait ressenti aucune chaleur, comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Avait-il...?

Chris sourit légèrement. Il avait fait fondre la vitre. Il venait de se découvrir un nouveau pouvoir.

- Eh bien ça, c'est tout un cadeau! Murmura-t-il, son sourire prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur.

GÉNÉRIQUE

**ENFER**

Un homme habillé de noir et la tête recouverte d'une cagoule se tenait à genoux au centre d'une grotte sombre. Il avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait sur sa respiration. Ses bras tendus et ses mains ouvertes semblaient désigner quelque chose se trouvant face à lui, bien qu'il ne soit complètement seul dans sa planque. Soudainement, une faible lumière rouge se refléta sur ses paumes exposées. Le démon ouvrit les yeux.

-_Apparueris__mihi__, __here__!_ (Apparaissez devant moi, maître)

Une bourrasque de vent souffla alors violemment dans toute la grotte, menaçant de faire tomber le démon qui riait sans retenue, apparemment soulagé de voir que son appel avait fonctionné. Un nuage rouge sortit de nulle part se mit à tourbillonner face au démon, toujours à genoux. Le tourbillon de fumée devint de plus en plus dense puis se dissipa finalement, laissant apparaître en son centre la silhouette translucide d'un homme âgé également habillé de noir.

L'aîné prit quelques secondes pour observer son environnement, troublé. Le démon, qui souriait toujours, resta au sol, ne souhaitant pas déranger son maître. Finalement, ce dernier sembla remarquer la présence d'une autre personne dans la planque. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et tendit une main qui se voulait menaçante vers l'intrus.

- Qui es-tu et que m'as-tu fait? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis Krumus. Je suis le démon qui vous a ramené dans le monde des vivants.

- Imbécile, je n'étais pas...

Le démon se stoppa net. Intrigué, il observa attentivement ses mains. Il comprit bien vite qu'il n'était qu'une réflexion de ce qu'il avait déjà été. Il n'avait aucun corps physique. Il était un fantôme.

- Comment?

- Vous avez péri il y a plus d'une centaine d'année, mon maître. Une sorcière vous a transpercé le cœur avec une dague qu'elle avait bénie. Je suis l'arrière petit-fils de votre serviteur, le démon Katas. Ma famille tente de vous ramener à la vie depuis votre disparition.

- Une fichue sorcière, hein? Marmonna le démon. Des pouvoirs immenses et des milliers de meurtres à mon actif et je me serais fait avoir par une simple sorcière?

- Elle descendait d'une grande lignée, mon maître. Expliqua Krumus. Votre mort n'avait rien d'injustifié.

Le fantôme se mit à faire les cents pas dans la grotte. Si ce que Krumus disait était vrai, il fallait vite trouver un moyen de redonner à son esprit une certaine consistance s'il voulait reprendre la place qui était sienne, celle du roi des enfers. Mais n'était-il qu'une image ou était-il un véritable fantôme? Pouvais-t-on vraiment ramener un esprit à la vie?

- Qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de me mentir? Demanda le démon sans arrêter de marcher. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un moyen pour ramener les morts à la vie! Encore moins d'un démon du niveau de Katas qui puisse le faire.

- Les choses ont bien changées, mon maître, depuis votre départ. Et puis vous n'étiez pas mort à proprement parler. La sorcière n'a réussi qu'à détruire votre enveloppe corporelle. Votre esprit s'est rendu en enfer. C'est de là que je vous ai extirpé.

- Comment?

- Il serait trop long de vous l'expliquer, précisa Krumus, sachez simplement qu'il existe bel et bien des moyens de ramener des démons de l'enfer.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire...hésita le fantôme...que je suis vivant?

Il voulait parler, en ce sens, de sa translucidité. À ses yeux, il n'avait rien du démon puissant qu'il était autrefois. Son image semblait pouvoir disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

- J'ai bien peur que ma magie n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté. Répondit le serviteur. J'ai développé un moyen sur de vous ramener, mais mes pouvoirs sont trop faibles pour vous redonner votre corps. Vous semblez n'être qu'une emprunte de vous même. Une représentation de votre énergie vitale.

- Il me faut un corps! S'exclama le démon.

Krumus se releva et se précipita vers l'un des murs de la caverne dans lequel se trouvait une bassine remplie d'un liquide grisâtre. Il y plongea les mains et ferma les yeux.

- Que fais-tu? Demanda l'esprit, agacé.

- Je cherche un moyen de vous redonner un corps. Répondit Krumus. Un moyen simple qui vous permettra de régner de nouveau sur les enfers.

- Hum...c'est léger, mais...je peux voir une certaine ressemblance entre toi et Katas...lui dit le démon avec nostalgie.

- Tout comme mon père, mon grand-père et Katas lui-même, je n'existe que pour vous servir, mon maître.

Le démon ricana. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de tuer cet imbécile de serviteur comme il l'avait prévu. Sa survie avait fini par lui être utile finalement! Ironique comme le destin fonctionne.

- Maitre, je crois avoir trouvé une solution! S'exclama Krumus, souriant. La méthode semble inhabituelle, mais...si l'on prend en compte votre situation et qu'on pense par la logique humaine, ça pourrait marcher.

- Quelle est cette solution? Demanda le démon.

- J'ai trouvé un sorcier, mon maitre. Expliqua le serviteur. Il possède un pouvoir qui me permettra de réarranger votre structure moléculaire et de vous redonner un corps.

- Et comment comptes-tu utiliser son pouvoir au juste?

- C'est simple. Répondis Krumus en sortant un poignard de sous son manteau. Je vais le lui voler.

**MANOIR**

L'horloge du salon venait tout juste de sonner 11h lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Wyatt, qui était en train de mettre la table, se précipita vers l'entrée pour accueillir les invités. Mélinda et lui avaient préparés un petit diner de famille pour célébrer l'anniversaire de leur frère. Chris n'aimant pas vraiment les grosses fêtes et les foules. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, alors Wyatt avait cru bon de n'inviter que la famille proche, soit leurs parents et leurs tantes. La plupart de leurs cousins se trouvaient au collège ou au travail et n'avaient pas pu se libérer pour la journée, ils ne seraient donc que dix. C'était là la définition que Wyatt se faisait d'un petit diner privé.

- Bonjour! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Sur le seuil se trouvaient sa tante Phoebe et son mari, Coop. Les deux tourtereaux vivaient dans un grand appartement au centre-ville avec leur fille cadette, Kate. Marie et Kelly, les deux sœurs aînées, vivaient sur le campus de leur université respective, soit à New York et Pasadena, en Californie. Elles rendaient visite à leurs parents régulièrement, leur être de lumière leur permettant de se téléporter à n'importe quelle heure du jour. Kate, qui se trouvait présentement au boulot, devrait les rejoindre plus tard dans la journée.

- Tante Phoebe! Comment ça va? Demanda Wyatt en prenant la sorcière dans ses bras.

- Très bien, merci! Répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte. Et comment va mon neveu préféré?

- Tu sais que c'est de la discrimination pour Chris et Junior?

- Pas du tout! Quand je suis avec Chris, c'est lui mon neveu préféré et c'est la même chose avec Junior! C'est comme ça qu'on devient la meilleure des tantes, Wyatt.

L'aîné des ensorceleurs rigola. Il adorait sa tante. Elle savait comment animer une soirée et redonner le sourire à la foule.

- Parlant du fêté, où se cache Chris? Demanda Coop en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Oh il est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis ce matin. Répondit Wyatt. Il n'a pas répondu quand je l'ai appelé, je crois qu'il dort!

- Tu parles d'une heure pour dormir! S'exclama Phoebe. Je vais aller le réveiller, moi, ce paresseux.

- Non, tu devrais le laisser se reposer! L'arrêta le sorcier. Il ne dort pas très bien ces temps-ci, alors je me sentirais mal de lui enlever les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il arrive à gagner.

- Comment ça il ne dort pas bien? L'interrogea sa tante. Il a des soucis?

- J'n'en sais rien, il...

Le bruit familier d'une éclipse vint l'interrompre, annonçant l'arrivée d'un autre membre de la famille. Wyatt, Phoebe et Coop se dirigèrent vers le salon où se trouvaient Paige et Henri, accompagnés de leur fils benjamin, Henri Jr. Les jumelles, qui se trouvaient en voyage quelque part en Europe, avaient envoyé une carte d'anniversaire un peu plus tôt ce jour là, s'excusant du même coup de ne pas pouvoir être là pour la fête. Junior, qui était toujours au secondaire, profitait de sa journée pédagogique pour fêter son cousin.

- Salut ma tante! Oncle Henri, Junior, comment allez-vous?

- Wyatt! Ça faisait longtemps! D'écria Paige en se jetant dans les bras de son neveu. Son travail en tant qu'être de lumière avait beau la rendre fière de ses capacités, il lui empêchait de rendre visite aux membres de sa famille. Elle n'avait pas revu ses nièces et neveux depuis des semaines!

- Où sont Chris et Mélinda? Demanda Henri en débarrassant son fils de son manteau.

- Mélinda est dans la cuisine en train de terminer le repas et Chris est à l'étage.

- _Salut!_ S'écria Mélinda depuis la cuisine.

- Bonjour chérie! Lui lança Phoebe à son tour.

- Vas donc aider ta cousine, Junior. Demanda Henri.

Soupirant, le jeune sorcier se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine, laissant les adultes discuter.

- Quand tu dis ''à l'étage'', est-ce que tu veux dire ''au grenier''? Demanda Paige.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il y a encore un démon à combattre! S'exclama Henri. Il avait beau s'être habitué au style de vie de sa femme et du reste de la famille, le policier n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter la présence de tant de démons dans leur quotidien.

- Non, non! Il n'y a pas de démon. Le rassura Wyatt. Il est dans sa chambre et il dort.

- Il dort? Répéta Paige. Mais il est onze heures!

- C'est ce que j'ai dit aussi, souligna Phoebe, mais il semblerait que la vie n'est pas toute rose pour notre fêté en ce moment et qu'il aurait besoin de repos.

- Ou de ses deux tantes préférés pour lui tirer les vers du nez et lui régler ses problèmes! Ajouta Paige en serrant sa sœur contre elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point sa famille lui manquait.

- Si vous arrivez à le faire parler, je vous jure que je vous béni! Leur dit Wyatt en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Le jeune sorcier avait beau en rigoler, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son petit frère. Il avait commencé à remarquer les cernes sous les yeux de Chris il y avait déjà trois semaines de cela. Il savait aussi, pour avoir écouté aux portes, que son cadet faisait des cauchemars la nuit, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Cependant, il avait beau essayé de faire parler son frère ou d'en apprendre plus sur ses cauchemars, Chris restait muet comme une taupe et s'esquivait toujours avant même que la conversation n'ait commencé. Une fois, il avait dit à Wyatt que ses cauchemars n'avaient rien de spéciaux et qu'ils finiraient par passer...mais c'était une dizaine de jours auparavant. Wyatt était déterminé à découvrir ce que lui cachait son frère et à l'aider quelque soit les problèmes qui l'embêtaient. C'était son devoir d'aîné après tout.

Dans la cuisine, Mélinda était en train de mettre un plat au four, tandis qu'Henri Jr. s'afférait à mélanger la salade. Wyatt s'approcha du four et observa le met que sa sœur avait préparé.

- Je n'aime pas la lasagne. Marmonna-t-il avec dégoût.

- Peut-être, mais Chris en raffole. Rétorqua Mélinda. Et c'est son anniversaire, pas le tien.

- Et alors? C'est quand même moi qui aie eu l'idée de faire une petite fête!

- C'est aussi toi qui a décidé de me laisser cuisiner, alors recules et arrêtes de chialer.

- Tu n'auras qu'à manger de la salade! Lui proposa Junior, apparemment choqué d'avoir à travailler en cuisine. Décidemment, cette passion pour la nourriture n'existait que dans la famille de Piper.

- Il ne manque plus que papa et maman. Avertit Wyatt. Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Tu devrais monter et prévenir Chris! Lui dit Mélinda. C'est son anniversaire après tout, la famille est venu pour le voir.

- Je sais, mais...

- Ça va peut-être lui remonter le moral de voir tout le monde. Le coupa Mélinda. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de sourire un peu.

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais aller le chercher. Capitula l'aîné. Mais s'il me fait la tête, je ne me gênerai pas pour lui dire que c'est ta faute.

Sur ce, Wyatt s'éclipsa vers l'étage, juste devant la chambre de Chris. Lorsque Piper avait décidé, avec l'accord de ses sœurs, de laisser le manoir à ses enfants pour emménager dans un petit appartement avec Leo, Chris avait hérité de l'ancienne chambre de sa mère. Wyatt avait pris la chambre de sa tante Paige et Mélinda s'était réservé celle de Phoebe. L'ancienne pouponnière et chambre d'enfant de Wyatt servait désormais de chambre d'amis. Billie l'occupait la plupart du temps lorsqu'elle venait aider les ensorceleurs à vaincre un démon particulièrement coriace. Elle qui avait souvent servi de gardienne aux trois enfants faisait pratiquement partie de la famille désormais.

- Chris? Appela Wyatt en frappant doucement à la porte. Chris tu es réveillé?

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, le sorcier se permit donc d'entrer malgré tout. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir déranger son petit frère, Mélinda avait quand même raison. C'était son anniversaire et il se devait de descendre saluer la famille.

- Chris, tante Phoebe et Paige sont là, elles...

Chris n'était pas en train de dormir. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fermé l'œil depuis son réveil brutal ce matin. Il était assis sur son lit dans la pénombre, les jambes repliées et le bras tendu face à lui. Il tenait un verre vide et le regardait avec une telle concentration qu'il ne vit pas son aîné entrer dans sa chambre. Intrigué, Wyatt s'avança lentement vers son frère.

- Chris, est-ce que ça va?

Le jeune ensorceleurs sursauta et en échappa le verre.

- Wyatt, tu...est-ce que ça t'aurais tué de frapper? S'écria-t-il.

- Je l'ai fait, lui dit l'aîné, même plusieurs fois, quand je suis venu te chercher ce matin.

- Oh...j'avais pas entendu.

- Oh, bien sur! Parce que tu étais trop occupé à regarder ton...verre! lui lança sarcastiquement Wyatt. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça?

- Rien d'intéressant. Soupira Chris en reprenant l'objet pour le poser sur sa table de chevet. Enfin...je croyais...ce matin j'ai...

- Ah, d'accord, je comprends tout c'est très logique.

Chris lui jeta un regard noir avant de se lever et de prendre une bonne inspiration.

- Ce matin, je suis allé me chercher de l'eau et quand j'ai reposé le verre, il avait à moitié fondu.

Wyatt figea un instant, le temps de s'imaginer la situation, puis il sourit.

- Tu t'es découvert un nouveau pouvoir? Mais c'est génial!

- Ça le serait si c'était vrai. Sauf que ça fait des heures que je suis là à tenter de reproduire le truc et j'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas.

- Hum...parfois, il faut du temps pour apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Tu le sais, ce n'est pas chose simple. Tenta d'expliquer Wyatt.

- Je le sais bien, j'ai juste...marmonna Chris...j'ai juste de plus en plus l'impression que ce que j'ai vu n'était qu'une illusion. Je ne dors plus beaucoup, je pourrais être en train d'halluciner, qui sait?

- Tu as encore le verre?

Chris se tut un instant, puis alla chercher un objet de l'autre côté de son lit. Il le tendit à son frère pour qu'il puisse l'observer. L'Halliwell put voir que son frère avait bel et bien dit vrai. Une bonne partie du verre avait fondu.

- Ça me semble assez réel...alors à moins que nous ne soyons tous les deux en train d'halluciner ou que nos verres aient tout bonnement décidés de fondre comme ça, par hasard, je dirais que tu t'es découvert un nouveau pouvoir! Félicitation!

Chris sourit piteusement et repris le verre qu'il posa également sur sa table de chevet.

- Ce que je dis n'a plus de sens. Dit-il en se frottant les yeux. C'est la fatigue qui fait ça.

- Encore un cauchemar? Demanda Wyatt. Il espérait presque que la dite fatigue pousse son frère à baisser sa garde pour tout lui dévoiler. Ça lui faciliterait drôlement la tâche.

- Non, ce n'était rien, je me suis juste réveillé plus tôt que prévu...et j'ai passé le reste de la nuit à tenter de reproduire ce qui c'est passé dans la cuisine. Esquiva rapidement le cadet, ce qui fit soupirer Wyatt.

- Tu sais que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler. Lui dit-il, tentant le tout pour le tout. Je ne suis pas stupide, je t'entends parfois te réveiller la nuit. Tes cauchemars semblent assez violents, il faut que tu t'occupes d'eux le plus vite possible, sinon...

- J'y travaille, figures toi. Le coupa Chris. Et puis on n'a pas le temps de parler de mes stupides cauchemars, on doit se préparer pour accueillir la famille.

- Tu ne m'entendais vraiment pas lorsque je suis entré, non? Lui demanda Wyatt sans attendre de véritable réponse. Tante Phoebe et Tante Paige sont déjà là. Coop, Henri et Junior sont là aussi. Papa et maman devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Tu as invité maman? Demanda Chris, surpris. Je croyais que votre dernière discussion avait terminée en bagarre!

- En simple dispute! Se défendit Wyatt. Et puis s'est ton anniversaire, et je ne voulais pas te priver de voir...

- Mélinda l'a invité?

- Ouais...

Chris soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de son aîné. Piper et lui avaient quelques petits différents ces derniers temps. Rien de bien grave, simplement que Wyatt trouvait que sa mère lui en mettait beaucoup trop sur les épaules. Elle lui reprochait le moindre problème au manoir sous prétexte qu'il était l'aîné et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-bol.

- Ça va s'arranger. Le rassura Chris. Vous avez beau vous être disputés, vous êtes encore capables de vous parler, non?

- J'imagine...répondit Wyatt. On n'en est pas au point de s'arracher les cheveux en tout cas.

- Il faut juste que vous vous asseyiez et que vous discutiez. Dis-lui ce qui te déplaît dans ses agissements sans crier et elle fera pareil! Avec maman il faut jouer la carte de la petite victime que l'on a blessée, tu le sais. Elle est trop sensible.

- Hum...je verrai ce que je peux faire. Lui dit Wyatt. Mais pour l'instant, il faut descendre voir les autres! Tu connais nos tantes! Si on n'arrive pas bientôt, ce sont elles qui vont venir nous chercher.

- Je suis déjà dans l'escalier. Dit aussitôt Chris en s'éclipsant au rez-de-chaussée. Wyatt s'empressa de l'imiter et se joint au petit groupe en bas.

Paige, Henri et Coop avaient pris place au salon, tandis que Phoebe s'était empressée d'aller aider sa nièce et son neveu en cuisine. Chris choisit de commencer par là, souhaitant voir comment avançait les préparatifs pour le dîner.

- Hum...Wyatt ne va pas être content! Dit-il en parlant de la lasagne. Celle-ci avançait plutôt bien dans sa cuisson et laissait s'échapper du four une délicieuse odeur qui fit gronder le ventre du jeune sorcier.

- Chris! S'exclama Phoebe en se jetant dans les bras de son neveu. Comment vas-tu? Wyatt m'a dit que tu ne dormais plus.

- Je vais bien, tante Phoebe. Rassura Chris. Un petit cauchemar une fois de temps en temps ne va pas m'arrêter!

- Une fois de temps en temps? Répéta Mélinda avec sarcasme. Tu en fais quasiment tous les jours! Wyatt me l'a dit.

- De toute façon, c'est évident que tu manques de sommeil! Souligna Phoebe. T'es-tu seulement regardé dans une glace ces derniers jours? Tu as l'air malade.

- Je vais bien. Répéta Chris avec un petit sourire. De toute façon, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour moi en ce moment à part oublier et sourire. Je croyais qu'on devait fêter aujourd'hui!

Phoebe sourit et embrassa la joue de son neveu. Elle pouvait reconnaître en lui l'entêtement typique des Halliwell. La pomme ne tombait jamais vraiment loin de l'arbre après tout.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Chris. Dit-elle en soupirant. 21 ans...il me semble qu'hier encore je devais aider ta mère à te nourrir pendant qu'elle changeait Wyatt...le temps passe tellement vite, je me sens vieille!

- Tu n'es pas vieille, ma tante! Lui dit Mélinda en rigolant. Et tu ne fais pas ton âge.

Il était vrai que Phoebe ne faisait pas ses 50 ans…littéralement. Elle paraissait au moins vingt ans plus jeune que la réalité. Piper et Paige avaient même supposées un jour que leur sœur ait utilisé la magie pour sembler si jeune, rumeur qui fut vite démentie par la principale concernée. Non, Phoebe n'avait pas utilisé de sortilège. Le temps ne faisait que travailler en sa faveur.

- Elle a raison, tante Phoebe! Ajouta Junior qui se trouvait toujours près du bol à salade. Tu n'as pas l'air vieille du tout!

- Oh arrêtez, vous exagérez! Leur dit Phoebe en rougissant. Chris, qui venait de remarquer son cousin au comptoir, entra définitivement dans la cuisine et alla lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Salut cousin! Alors, encore coincé en corvée cuisine? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Apparemment. Mon père est beaucoup trop poli. Quand on va chez quelqu'un, il n'hésite jamais à proposer MES services pour tous les petits boulots.

- Ça doit être dur!

- Ne m'en parle pas!

- Ton père est très gentil, tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui au lieu de rouspéter. Lui dit Mélinda, se moquant de son cousin.

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si c'était ton père!

Riant, Chris laissa derrière le petit groupe et se dirigea vers le salon pour accueillir les autres invités. Coop se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, Paige et Henri avaient pris place sur l'un des divans et le deuxième était occupé par nul autre que Piper et Leo. Chris remarqua que Wyatt se tenait également debout, avec son oncle, soit le plus loin possible de Piper.

- OH! Tu t'es finalement levé! S'écria Paige en imitant sa sœur et en se jetant dans les bras de son neveu.

- Je ne dormais pas, se défendit Chris, j'étais seulement...occupé, dans ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Lui demanda Piper en se levant pour aller embrasser son fils.

- Rien d'important. Répondit celui-ci. Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, si ce n'est que ton frère va me rendre folle! Murmura Piper en faussant un sourire.

- Laisse-lui une petite chance! Argumenta Chris. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus, tu sais! Tu devrais faire un petit effort.

- Hum...je verrai ce que je peux faire. Lui dit Piper en retournant s'asseoir. Chris ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Wyatt et Piper étaient semblables. Les deux étaient vraiment entêtés, c'en était décourageant.

- Alors? Comment on se sent quand on a 21 ans? Lui demanda son père en se levant pour lui serrer la main avec fierté.

- Ça risque de te surprendre, mais c'est très semblable à quand j'en avais 20. Répondit Chris avec un sourire.

- Ah, tu devrais en profiter, tu sais! L'avertit Paige en secouant la tête. Un beau jour tu vas te réveiller, tout grisonnant, le visage plein de rides et le dos en compote et tu te demanderas ''Mais qu'en est-ce que j'ai vieilli moi?''

- C'est ce que toi tu t'es demandé, tante Paige?

- Comment tu l'as su? Répondit celle-ci, ce qui fit rire son mari. Levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, il alla également serrer la main de Chris, tout de suite imité par Coop.

- Ma femme peut se plaindre autant qu'elle veut, je la trouve aussi jolie qu'il y a vingt ans.

- Tu dis ça pour éviter que je ne te change en quelque chose de visqueux pour te punir! Lui lança Paige.

- Oh, je te connais...tu as bien d'autres moyens encore plus sadiques pour me punir, chérie...Susurra Henri en prenant sa femme par la taille pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Ok, vous deux! Il y a des chambres à l'étage si vous voulez, mais si non, rappelez-vous qu'il y a des enfants ici! Leur dit Piper en riant et en se couvrant les yeux pour ne pas voir sa sœur se faire dévorer le cou par son époux.

- Voyons Piper, ils sont adultes! Dit Paige. Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'à leur âge ils croient encore aux petites abeilles, non?

- Peut-être bien, mais j'aimerais tout de même continuer de le penser, si ça ne te dérange pas!

Le petit groupe, excluant Wyatt, se mit à rire de bon cœur. Cela faisait vraiment plaisir d'avoir la famille réunie après si longtemps.

- _Si vous voulez venir vous asseoir, je vais commencer à servir la salade!_ lança Mélinda depuis la cuisine.

- Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim! commenta Leo en obéissant à sa fille. Il fut suivit de Piper, Paige, Henri et Coop, ne laissant que Chris et Wyatt, seuls au salon. Le cadet alla rejoindre son aîné qui affichait une mine sombre.

- Alors, comment tu te sens? lui demanda Chris.

- Elle reste assise là à passer des commentaires sur les petites abeilles et elle parle de moi comme si je n'étais même pas dans la pièce...tu crois que je me sens comment?

- L'as-tu salué?

- Oui! répondit rapidement Wyatt, avant d'hésiter et d'ajouter: Ou plutôt je lui ai fait un signe de tête très...léger et il se peut qu'elle ait eu le dos un peu tourné, donc je ne suis pas certain qu'elle m'ait vu, mais...

- Wyatt, si tu veux régler le problème, il va falloir que tu marche un peu sur ton orgueil et que tu ailles lui parler. Soupira Chris.

- Et pourquoi moi? Hein? Pourquoi ELLE ne marche pas sur SON orgueil pour venir me parler?

- Elle trouve que tu lui fais la vie dure. Elle ne pense pas que tu veuilles te réconcilier.

Wyatt soupira. Il était très proche de sa mère, en temps normal, mais lorsqu'une dispute s'installait entre les deux, il avait toutes les misères du monde à aller lui parler. Ce n'était même pas de l'entêtement ou une quelconque fierté, il avait peur de sa réaction. Que lui dirait-elle? Qu'il n'était pas le fils qu'elle aurait voulu? Wyatt en était terrifié.

- Je ne veux pas lui parler...en premier. Expliqua Wyatt. J'aimerais bien ne pas être celui qui s'excuse pour une fois.

- Je comprends vieux...je comprends. Lui dit Chris en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais parfois il faut accepter la situation et ravaler sa fierté pour pousser les autres à faire de même.

Wyatt soupira et se passa une main sur les yeux. Il en avait plus que marre des disputes.

- L'on verra bien ce qui se passera. dit-il finalement. Pour l'instant, on devrait aller rejoindre la famille. Ils vont commencer à manger sans nous sinon.

- Je suis juste derrière toi.

Les garçons se rendirent à la salle à manger où le reste de la famille s'était déjà attablé. Chris remarqua aussitôt que sa mère avait pris grand soin de ne laisser aucune place près d'elle. Était-ce intentionnel, ou simplement une coïncidence, ça il en doutait. Wyatt alla prendre place entre son cousin et sa sœur Mélinda, qui était en train de distribuer la salade, tandis que Chris se vit littéralement pousser entre ses tantes. Leo et Coop s'échangeaient les dernières nouvelles concernant le monde magique, tandis qu'Henri senior occupait Wyatt en lui parlant du dernier match de football qu'il avait vu. Piper complimentait sa fille sur la décoration et la table, ne se doutant pas qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de son fils aîné, et Henri Jr. racontait à Chris et Phoebe, aidé par les commentaires de sa mère, comment ils avaient tous suspecté, au début de l'année, que son professeur de math était un sorcier lié à la magie noire. La famille au grand complet semblait s'accorder et Chris cru un moment qu'ils seraient peut-être capables de passer un dîner sans disputes et autres problèmes. Il n'avait, bien sûr, pas remarqué le démon Krumus se téléporter dans la véranda. Silencieusement, le démon s'approcha de la salle à manger. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à la petite famille qui discutait en mangeant. Krumus retint un rictus à la vue de toute cette nonchalance. Comment une telle famille avait pu échapper aux démons pendant toutes ces années alors que tout ce qu'il fallait pour les vaincre était de les attaquer en douce, d'éviter le front?

Se concentrant de nouveau sur sa tâche, Krumus n'eu aucun mal à discerner Chris des autres. Le jeune sorcier possédait le pouvoir qui permettrait de faire renaître son maître. Il devait se l'approprier à tout prix. Visant tout d'abord Wyatt, qui tournait le dos au démon, Krumus fit apparaître une boule d'énergie qu'il propulsa en direction du sorcier avant de se téléporter dans la cuisine.

Chris n'eut que quelques secondes pour réagir. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut la boule d'énergie se diriger droit sur son frère et ne put que propulser ce dernier sur le côté par télékinésie pour lui éviter de prendre la charge meurtrière. Le projectile alla terminer sa course contre le mur, évitant de peu Paige et Chris lui-même.

- DÉMON! Hurla Mélinda en attrapant son cousin, qui venait d'intercepter un Wyatt pris par surprise dans sa chute, pour le faire plonger sous la table. Paige, qui fit de même avec son mari, ne vu jamais le deuxième projectile, qui surgit cette fois de la cuisine.

- PAIGE! Hurla Piper avant de figer la boule d'énergie en plein vol.

- Ils sont plusieurs! Fit remarquer Phoebe lorsqu'elle plongea au sol pour éviter une troisième boule d'énergie qui venait du hall d'entrée.

- WYATT! Ton bouclier! Ordonna Piper qui, protégeant Leo d'une potentielle attaque, se tenait prête à faire exploser la moindre petite ombre démoniaque.

- MÉLINDA, BAISSES-TOI!

Mélinda ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jeta littéralement au sol, près de Wyatt qui, désorienté, avait peine à suivre ce qu'il se passait tout autour de lui.

- La véranda ! Lança Coop en apercevant Krumus se téléporter, un autre projectile à la main. Chris n'hésita pas et, usant de sa télékinésie, propulsa la boule d'énergie toujours figée dans les airs en direction du démon qui se téléporta de nouveau pour l'éviter.

- Tenez-vous prêts ! Commanda Phoebe en se relevant, se plaçant dos à dos avec Paige.

- WYATT ! Utilise ton bouclier ! Hurla de nouveau Piper avant qu'une autre boule d'énergie n'atterrisse sur la table, la faisant éclater en milles morceaux. Le souffle de l'explosion fut assez fort pour propulser l'aînée des sœurs au sol, où elle resta immobile, apparemment sonnée.

- Maman ! s'exclama Wyatt en se relevant enfin, toujours désorienté. Il se précipita vers sa mère, n'apercevant pas le démon qui venait cette fois d'apparaître au salon, tout près de Piper. Chris, qui se trouvait dans la mire du démon, le vit juste à temps et, réagissant par instinct, il se jeta sur son frère pour lui éviter une boule d'énergie en pleine poitrine. Il n'eut cependant pas la même chance et se vit propulser contre le mur derrière lui lorsque le projectile le frappa à l'épaule.

-Chris ! NON ! Hurla Wyatt en envoyant valser le démon contre une étagère par télékinésie. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son frère, souhaitant l'aider, mais celui-ci secoua la tête tout en se relevant.

- Tues-le ! ordonna-t-il plutôt en montrant le démon d'un signe de tête.

Wyatt acquiesça et couru dans le salon, rapidement suivi de Paige et Phoebe. Mélinda et Leo s'occupèrent d'aider Piper à se relever.

- Où est-il ? demanda Paige en cherchant le démon du regard. Krumus n'était nulle part en vue.

- Il s'est enfui ? Suggéra Wyatt en se concentrant, tentant de détecter le démon quelque part dans les environs.

Piper avait peine à ouvrir les yeux. Aidée de Leo et Mélinda, elle se redressa et jeta un regard trouble tout autour d'elle, tentant de retrouver son équilibre. Ce qu'elle aperçut cependant ne fit rien pour la calmer.

Krumus, armé cette fois non pas d'une boule d'énergie, mais d'une dague, se téléporta juste derrière Chris et le poignarda vicieusement dans le dos.

-NON !

Levant les deux bras, Piper n'hésita pas une seconde et fit exploser le démon une bonne fois pour toute.

-Chris !

Sans attendre, elle se précipita vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Chris avait les yeux fermés et il tremblait. Piper le serra contre elle et le berça doucement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

- Paige ! Appela-t-elle. La cadette des trois sœurs n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Elle alla rejoindre sa sœur et son neveu et entreprit de soigner ce dernier.

Au salon, Wyatt était figé sur place, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de son frère dans les bras de sa mère. Mélinda vint se tenir près de lui, le regard inquiet.

- Wyatt ?

L'aîné sursauta et tourna les yeux vers sa sœur. Il ne disait rien, mais Mélinda le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir que Wyatt se sentait coupable.

- Calmes-toi. Lui dit-elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un démon nous attaque…et ce n'est surement pas la dernière.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Wyatt et Mélinda se tournèrent vers leur mère. Elle tenait toujours Chris dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait cessé de trembler, mais ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Paige tentait toujours de le soigner, mais tous pouvaient voir qu'elle était troublée par quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…dit-elle. La blessure s'est refermée, mais je sens qu'il y a toujours quelque chose qui le blesse...une douleur que je n'arrive pas à soulager.

Phoebe rejoignit ses sœurs sous le regard du reste de la famille. Elle alla amasser la dague que Paige avait posée près des escaliers.

- C'est peut-être une dague ensorcelée. Dit-elle en l'observant. Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

À ces mots, Léo frémit. Il lança un regard plein de frayeur à sa femme avant d'observer son fils cadet. Il repensait, même après toutes ces années, à ce que Gideon avait fait à Chris. La situation était douloureusement semblable.

- Nous devrions l'installer au salon. Proposa Coop. Et chercher si la dague ou le démon qui nous a attaqués se trouve dans le livre des ombres.

- Je me charge du livre. Lança Phoebe.

- Je viens avec toi. Ajouta Mélinda en suivant sa tante.

- Je veux venir aussi ! Demanda Henri Jr., mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers à la suite des deux autres, il fut intercepté par sa mère.

- Oh non, toi tu t'en retourne à la maison. Lui dit-elle en l'attrapant par un bras. Tu es trop jeune pour chasser les démons.

- J'ai 16 ans ! Répliqua-t-il. Je ne suis plus un bébé.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te lancer à la poursuite de démons. Lui dit fermement sa mère. Et crois-moi, tant et aussi longtemps que je pourrai te tenir loin de ces vermines, je le ferai. Maintenant viens.

N'écoutant pas les protestations de son fils, Paige le traina vers Henri, qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Tu veux que je rentre ? lui demanda-t-il. Ses paroles sonnaient plus comme une affirmation qu'une question, mais Paige acquiesça tout de même.

- Je sais que tu aimerais aider, et tu m'as prouvé maintes et maintes fois que tu en étais capable, mais je ne veux pas laisser Junior seul à la maison.

- Je comprends…ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, il y a trop de monde ici…trop de cibles potentielles.

Paige lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se tourner vers Piper, qui s'était assise près de Chris au salon.

- Je reviens tout de suite ! Lui dit-elle. Puis elle s'éclipsa, emmenant avec elle Henri et un très grognon Junior.

- Moi je vais aller chercher Kate au travail. Avertit Coop en observant sa montre. Inutile d'ajouter plus de monde, comme Henri a dit. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'avez qu'appeler !

- Merci. lui dit Léo avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Ne restait plus que Wyatt, Piper, Léo et Chris au salon. L'air semblait s'être alourdi d'un coup. Personne ne disait mot. Piper caressait doucement les cheveux de son fils, espérant qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux d'une minute à l'autre pour annoncer qu'il allait bien. Ce fut Wyatt qui, mal à l'aise, rompit le silence.

- Je…je suis désolé…c'est de ma faute. Il a tenté de me protéger, j'ai…

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas activé ton bouclier ? L'interrompit froidement Piper.

- Chérie, calmes-toi. Lui dit Léo en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Piper ne prit pas attention à lui et, repoussant la main de l'ex-être de lumière, elle se leva et fit face à son fils aîné. La colère pouvait se lire sur son visage et elle dégageait une telle présence que Wyatt, qui dépassait sa mère d'au moins une tête, se sentit tout petit face à elle.

- Je t'ai hurlé d'activer ton bouclier deux fois ! Se mit à crier Piper. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Répondit piteusement Wyatt en baissant les yeux. J'étais étourdi et je n'arrivais pas à voir le démon…

- Et maintenant, par ta faute, ton frère est blessé !

- Piper ! Intervint Léo avec colère. Il savait que les choses n'allaient pas bien entre son fils et sa femme et il s'était juré qu'il les laisserait régler leurs différents seuls, mais il ne permettrait pas que Piper accuse Wyatt de la sorte, malgré son amour pour elle.

- Alors c'est ce que tu crois ? Hurla Wyatt, ne faisant pas attention à son père. Sentant la colère monter en lui, il se redressa, faisant face à sa mère. Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi si Chris s'est fait poignarder ?

- Tu es le plus puissant de nous tous, hurla à son tour Piper, tu aurais pu aisément arrêter ce démon, mais non ! Il fallait que tu restes là la bouche ouverte comme un enfant qui voit son premier démon ! Tu es l'aîné ! C'est à toi de protéger ton frère et ta sœur !

- Pourquoi je devrais être responsable de tout le monde dans cette foutue baraque ? Demanda Wyatt. Tu es notre mère, alors toi, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas protégé ? J'en ai par-dessus la tête de t'entendre dire que c'est à moi de m'occuper de tout le monde !

Il ne pensait plus vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Il ne faisait que hurler par-dessus sa mère. Son but était d'avoir le dessus et c'était probablement la même chose pour Piper. L'un comme l'autre voulait l'emporter, peu importe ce que ça prendrait. Wyatt était conscient que ses paroles étaient déplacées et il ne les croyait pas non plus, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de crier.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es responsable de ton frère et ta sœur ! Poursuivait Piper, toujours en hurlant. Tu es né avec un immense pouvoir et il serait temps que tu t'en serves ! Tu es paresseux et égoïste si tu crois que tu peux passer ta vie à t'asseoir et à regarder les autres se battre pour toi !

- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je suis égoïste ? Avoir plus de pouvoir, ça fait pas de moi un dieu, merde ! Je peux pas être partout à la fois et m'occuper de tout pour tout le monde !

- C'est parce que tu agis comme un irresponsable ! Tu veux quoi à la fin ? Attendais-tu que quelqu'un meurt pour t'ouvrir les yeux ? Parce que c'est bien ce qui a faillit arriver !

- Oh ! Est-ce que c'est ce que TOI tu as fait, quand tante Prue est morte par TA faute ?

- HEY ! Ça suffit ! Tenta à nouveau d'interrompre Léo.

- SORS DE MA MAISON ! Ordonna finalement Piper, les larmes aux yeux.

- CE N'EST PLUS TA MAISON ! Répliqua Wyatt. Il s'éclipsa toutefois, laissant derrière une Piper en sanglots et un Léo débordé. Ce fut ce moment que Paige choisit pour s'éclipser de nouveau au salon, prête à aider son neveu.

- Bon ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Elle se renfrogna à la seconde où elle vit dans quel état se trouvaient sa sœur et son beau frère. Léo soupira et lui fit signe de les laisser un moment. Paige hocha lentement la tête et, inquiète pour Piper, monta au grenier.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé en bas ? Demanda Paige lorsqu'elle eu rejoint Phoebe et Mélinda. Les deux femmes se trouvaient debout près du livre des ombres. Phoebe se massait les tempes et Mélinda essuyait des larmes qui coulaient toujours.

- Maman et Wyatt se sont disputés…encore. Répondit la jeune sorcière. C'est juste que cette fois, ça a dégénéré.

- Dégénéré comment ?

- Disons que l'attaque du démon et l'état de Chris n'a pas aidé leur situation. Lui dit Phoebe. Tu connais Piper, quand elle est stressée, elle peut dire n'importe quoi.

- Wyatt est exactement pareil. Ajouta Mélinda en secouant la tête. On les a entendus se hurler dessus. Maman disait que c'était la faute de Wyatt si Chris s'est fait poignarder et Wyatt a ramené la mort de Prue dans la conversation.

- Wow…et où est Wyatt maintenant ? Demanda Paige.

- Aucune idée. Peut-être dans sa chambre ?

- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas aller lui parler ?

Mélinda secoua la tête. Elle savait que Wyatt ne voudrait parler à personne après ce qui venait de se passer. Lui, Chris et elle étaient semblables sur ce point. Ils préféraient garder leurs problèmes pour eux.

- Lorsqu'il se sentira prêt, il viendra nous parler. Dit-elle simplement. Nous devrions plutôt nous concentrer sur le démon qui a attaqué Chris.

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

Phoebe hocha la tête et lui montra une page du livre des ombres. La page montrait plusieurs représentations de dagues, toutes portant différentes inscriptions qui, au départ, ne semblait aucunement liées entre elles, jusqu'à ce que Paige remarque un symbole similaire sur chaque arme. Un petit triangle traversé d'une ligne horizontale. Étrangement, ce symbole lui était vaguement familier.

- Nous avons déjà eu à nous défendre contre une dague semblable. Lui dit Phoebe comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Une arme qui permet à son utilisateur de voler les pouvoirs du sorcier ou de la sorcière qu'elle transperce.

- C'est donc ça que le démon voulait ? S'interrogea Paige. Il voulait nos pouvoirs ?

- Les nôtres ou seulement ceux de Chris, ça on ne peut en être certain. Souligna Mélinda. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'a pas réussi à terminer ce qu'il était venu faire.

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Chris ne se réveille pas ! Leur dit Paige. Si je me souviens bien, ce genre d'arme n'est pas censé envoyer ses victimes dans le coma !

- Peut-être que c'est parce qu'on a arrêté le démon avant qu'il ne retire tous ses pouvoirs à Chris ! Proposa Phoebe. Un peu comme le pouvoir des Phoenix, si on interrompt le processus, ça affaiblit le sorcier jusqu'à ce que ses pouvoirs soient complètement extraits.

- Êtes-vous en train de dire que pour aider Chris, il faut lui enlever ses pouvoirs ? Demanda Mélinda, ayant un peu de mal à suivre ses tantes.

- Ou les lui redonner, au contraire ! Corrigea Phoebe en jetant un coup d'œil à la dague qu'elle tenait à la main.

**ENFER**

Le maître de Krumus se trouvait toujours dans la même caverne où son serviteur l'avait ramené à la vie. Il faisait les cents pas, attendant avec une impatience qui se transformait petit à petit en fureur que Krumus lui ramène le pouvoir qui lui redonnerait son corps. Il détestait se sentir impuissant à ce point. Il avait, à une époque, été le démon le plus puissant des enfers. Plus puissant que la source elle-même ! Et il avait suffit d'une simple sorcière pour le réduire à cet état translucide qui n'était même pas digne d'un foutu fantôme. Il mourrait d'envie de retrouver son corps pour ensuite traquer les descendants de cette sorcière et les tuer tous, les uns après les autres. Oh qu'il prendrait plaisir à les voir souffrir dans ses flammes ! Mais où était donc Krumus !

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un tourbillon de flammes apparu au centre de la grotte, attirant l'attention du démon. Lorsque le feu s'eut estompé, il peu apercevoir un corps allongé sur le sol, gémissant. Le démon s'approcha un peu et reconnu son serviteur.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Krumus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il prit son souffle et se redressa lentement. Son maître remarqua immédiatement qu'il était blessé à l'épaule, mais l'état de son sauveur ne fit que rapidement lui traverser l'esprit. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, savoir si sa mission avait été un succès.

- RÉPONDS-MOI ! Hurla-t-il, ce qui fit frémir le faible démon.

- J'ai…j'ai été surpris, mon maître. Expliqua-t-il. La famille Halliwell au complet se trouvait au manoir. J'ai tenté de les distraire pendant que je volais le pouvoir qu'il vous fallait, mais ils ont réussi à m'avoir avant que je n'ai terminé de l'extraire.

- Tu as échoué ! Murmura sombrement l'esprit. En ce moment, Krumus devait se réjouir qu'il n'ait pas son corps, car il l'aurait certainement tué fusse été le contraire.

- Je vous promets, mon maître, que je vais vous redonner votre corps. Lui dit Krumus en se relevant. Ils me croient mort ! Je n'ai qu'à retourner au manoir et leur prendre le sorcier de force. J'ai réussi à l'affaiblir assez pour ne pas qu'il résiste. Je n'aurai ensuite plus qu'à le pousser à utiliser son pouvoir pour vous redonner forme.

- Je me fiche de comment tu comptes t'y prendre. Lui dit le démon. Je veux que tu me rendes mon corps avant ce soir, ou sinon, je te le jure, je trouverai le moyen de te réduire en cendres.

-C'est…c'est comme si c'était fait, mon maître. Affirma Krumus en baissant la tête, avant de se téléporter de nouveau en direction du manoir. Il n'avait plus la dague et cette dernière se trouvait probablement entre les mains des Halliwell, mais il n'en avait plus besoin. Il lui serait bien plus simple et rapide de leur reprendre le jeune sorcier de toute façon. Il redonnerait son corps à son maître et reprendrait le travail de son ancêtre Katas. Il l'avait promis à son père et il tenait toujours ses promesses. Les Halliwell n'avaient qu'à bien se préparer.

**MANOIR**

Piper était de nouveau assise près de Chris, lui serrant fermement la main. Tout près, assis sur l'un des fauteuils, se tenait Léo. Depuis la dispute avec Wyatt, le couple n'avait pas dit un mot. Pas parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, au contraire. Léo savait bien qu'il se devait de dire à sa femme qu'elle avait mal agit en disant ces paroles à leur fils. Il savait qu'il devrait lui dire que cette dispute avait assez durée et qu'il fallait demander pardon à Wyatt. Il le savait, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait de la peine pour Piper. Il comprenait pourquoi elle s'acharnait autant sur Wyatt. Elle-même étant l'aîné des trois sœurs, elle savait ce que cela signifiait de devoir s'occuper des autres et de les protéger. Elle ne voulait probablement pas voir leur fils commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. D'un autre côté, sa façon de faire comprendre à Wyatt son message n'aidait pas le jeune sorcier à comprendre, au contraire, elle le poussait tous les jours un peu plus loin de sa famille. Léo ne savait juste pas comment s'embarquer dans une discussion avec sa femme sans la blesser ou parler contre Wyatt.

- Je sais ce que tu dois penser de moi.

Léo sursauta. Piper venait de rompre le silence mutuel.

- Tu dois me trouver horrible. Parler ainsi à notre fils !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Lui dit simplement Léo.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. Murmura Piper, évitant le regard de son époux. Je sais que ce que j'ai dit était…horrible.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu dit alors ?

Piper resta silencieuse. Elle tourna les yeux vers Chris, qui était toujours inconscient. Léo n'ajouta rien, préférant attendre que sa femme décide de s'ouvrir à lui plutôt que de la pousser à parler. Avec l'âge, il avait compris que de forcer quelqu'un à parler était parfois pire que de ne pas être là du tout pour l'aider.

Plongés dans leurs pensées, ils ne virent pas Krumus se téléporter derrière le sofa, boule d'énergie à la main. Ce ne fut que lorsque Léo la reçu de plein fouet dans la poitrine que Piper se releva brusquement.

- LÉO !

Elle se tourna vers le démon qui avait attaqué son mari, prête à le faire exploser, et figea sur place lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

- Tu es…

- On ne se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement, sorcière ! Lui dit Krumus en ricanant. Il avait sous-estimé les Halliwell lors de sa première venue. Ensemble, cette famille était presque invincible, mais seuls, ces sorciers ne valaient rien. Il fit apparaître une seconde boule d'énergie qu'il lança en direction de Piper. Cette dernière, reprenant ses esprits la figea sur place.

- PAIGE ! PHOEBE ! Appela-t-elle.

- Pas si vite, ma jolie !

Krumus lança une troisième attaque directement sur le projectile que Piper avait figé. Les deux boules d'énergie explosèrent sous le choc et l'impact propulsa Piper au sol, près de la véranda. Krumus, qui s'était téléporté pour éviter l'onde de choc, réapparu cette fois aux côtés de Chris.

Attirées par les cris de Piper, Phoebe, Paige et Mélinda descendirent en courant des escaliers, juste à temps pour voir Krumus lancer un regard noir à l'aînée des Halliwell, prendre le bras de Chris et disparaître avec lui.

-NON ! NON ! Chris…

- Est-ce que c'était le démon que nous étions censées avoir tué ? Demanda Paige, sous le choc. Un gémissement vint empêcher quiconque de répondre.

- Paige ! Appela Piper en se relevant péniblement. Léo a été touché.

Hochant la tête, Paige se rendit auprès de son beau-frère pour lui porter secours.

- Il a débarqué et nous a pris par surprise. Expliqua Piper en parlant de l'attaque de Krumus.

- Je croyais que tu l'avais fait exploser ! S'étonna Phoebe.

- Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'un démon survit à mon pouvoir. Se défendit Piper. Mais je ne me ferai pas prendre deux fois. Nous allons trouver cette ordure et lui reprendre Chris. Ensuite, je me chargerai personnellement de lui montrer ce qu'y arrive aux démons qui s'en prennent à mes enfants.

Et sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le grenier. Mélinda lança un regard inquiet à Phoebe, qui le lui rendit. Toutes deux avaient peur de ce qui arriverait au jeune Halliwell s'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps.

Piper montait les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Rien ne lui faisait plus peur que de perdre l'un de ses enfants. Elle n'avait jamais pu se remettre complètement de la mort du Chris du futur, exactement 21 ans plus tôt. Elle n'osait s'imaginer ce qu'elle ferait si son Chris, son bébé, mourrait aujourd'hui par sa faute. Elle mourrait avec lui, elle en était certaine.

C'est donc aveuglée par la haine et la détermination qu'elle débarqua dans le grenier, tombant nez à nez avec Wyatt, qui se trouvait face au livre des ombres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle froidement. Leur précédente dispute était loin d'avoir quitté son esprit. Son état actuel n'arrangeait d'ailleurs pas les choses.

- Je prends soin de mon frère. Répondit sèchement Wyatt en s'éclipsant.

Il avait dû entendre l'explosion et les cris de Piper au salon. Il savait donc que Chris avait été enlevé. Intriguée, Piper se rendit au livre des ombres pour voir ce que son fils était en train de regarder. Elle vit une formule, écrite par Mélinda quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait écrit cela un soir où Wyatt n'était pas rentré d'une de ses chasses aux démons. Comme elle savait qu'il se trouvait en enfer et qu'il n'entendrait donc pas ses appels, elle avait inventé une formule lui permettant de suivre ses allers et venus. La formule s'était révélée plus ou moins fonctionnelle, envoyant Mélinda à peu près partout où Wyatt s'était rendu dans les dix dernières années, mais elle l'avait tout de même écrite dans le livre des ombres, espérant pouvoir l'améliorer un jour. Se pouvait-il que…

- Piper ?

Piper sursauta. Phoebe, Paige, Mélinda et Léo, de nouveau sur pied, se tenaient sur le seuil de la porte.

- As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Mélinda.

- Hum…

Piper lança un coup d'œil à la formule. Wyatt n'avait jamais été très bon pour écrire des sortilèges. Parviendrait-il à retrouver son frère ? Elle soupira.

-…Je vais retrouver ce démon. Paige, essaies de localiser Chris avec le cristal. Mélinda, Phoebe, vous allez pouvoir vous charger des potions ?

- Oui maman…répondit Mélinda en se dirigeant vers la table couverte d'ingrédients de toutes sortes. Phoebe et Paige échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre au travail et Léo alla rejoindre sa femme. Tous espéraient qu'ils retrouveraient Chris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**ENFER**

Krumus avait étendu Chris au centre de la grotte, sur le sol. Il se tenait à genoux à ses côtés, psalmodiant des paroles incompréhensibles, les yeux fermés. Son maître se tenait debout tout près, observant avec excitation le démon à l'œuvre.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il, avide de retrouver son corps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je tente de contrer les effets de la dague que j'ai utilisée contre lui. Expliqua Krumus. Je ne veux pas lui redonner toute sa force, juste le réveiller pour qu'il puisse se servir de son pouvoir pour vous ramener.

- Fais vite. Ordonna l'esprit. J'ai hâte de sentir ma force à nouveau !

Comme s'il obéissait aux ordres du démon, Chris commença lentement à ouvrir les yeux. Il sembla d'abord désorienté, mais il comprit vite qu'il ne se trouvait pas en territoire ami. Paniqué, il tenta de se relever, mais il fut pris d'un violent tournis qui le força à s'étendre de nouveau.

- Je ne tenterais pas de bouger si j'étais toi ! Lui dit Krumus en riant. La dague qui t'a transpercé t'a volé ton énergie vitale. Tu pourrais te tuer si tu en fais trop.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda sombrement Chris. Il se rappelait peu à peu de son dîner d'anniversaire, de l'attaque…il se souvenait d'avoir été projeté contre un mur, puis il avait ressentit une forte douleur au dos, puis il avait été entouré par les ténèbres. Il reconnaissait le démon qui lui faisait face. Il pouvait également voir un autre ennemi, debout tout près, mais ce dernier semblait étrange. Il était…transparent ?

- Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu redonnes forme à mon maître. Répondit Krumus.

Chris observa les deux démons un instant, puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se mit à rire. Cela déstabilisa nettement les deux autres.

- Désolé, mais vous avez le mauvais gars. Leur dit Chris. Et puis même si j'avais le pouvoir de redonner vie à votre maître, je ne le ferais jamais. C'est un peu contre les principes d'un chasseur de démons.

Krumus soupira, puis gifla violemment le jeune sorcier, stoppant net son hilarité.

- Je pense qu'on ne se comprend pas très bien. Dit-il. Je SAIS que tu as le pouvoir de recréer le corps de mon maître. Et tu VAS le faire, ce n'était pas une question.

Chris sembla troublé, non pas par sa situation, mais par les paroles de Krumus concernant son pouvoir. Avait-il vraiment la force de redonner son corps à un esprit ? Car l'apparition qu'il voyait derrière Krumus ne pouvait qu'être le maître dont le démon parlait. Il se mit à repasser en revu ses capacités. Son silence ne plu cependant pas à Krumus, qui l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva de terre.

- J'espère que tu te concentres sur ta tâche, jeune sorcier, car je peux t'assurer que je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu ne te mets pas au travail. Tu n'es pas irremplaçable, tu sais.

Il mentait, bien sur. Krumus savait que le pouvoir dont il avait besoin ne pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Il avait besoin de CE sorcier.

- Je vous l'ai dit…tenta de répéter Chris malgré la forte pression du démon contre sa gorge. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir…

- Sale petit menteur ! Clama l'esprit du maître. Si je le pouvais, je te briserais en deux !

Krumus lança un regard en direction de son maître et d'un geste de la main, envoya valser Chris contre la paroi rocheuse de la grotte.

- Ah ! S'écria Chris en tombant au sol. Il avait le souffle coupé, le dos en compote et la tête douloureuse. Il ne pouvait pas se relever et il ne se sentait pas la force de s'éclipser. Il commençait à voir la gravité de sa situation. Il ne pourrait se sortir de cette misère seul.

- Tu possèdes le pouvoir de contrôler les molécules. Lui dit Krumus en s'avançant dangereusement. Il lui assena un coup de pied au ventre, le forçant à se recroqueviller au sol, gémissant.

- Tu peux probablement les accélérer et les réchauffer, ainsi que les ralentir et les refroidir. Tu peux donc contrôler les molécules du corps de mon maître et les solidifier.

Krumus attrapa Chris par les cheveux, le releva et le frappa cette fois au visage, l'envoyant de nouveau au sol. Malgré tout, Chris se mit de nouveau à rire.

- Je ne savais pas que les démons prenaient des cours de chimie ! Dit-il en souriant faiblement.

Chris était conscient que son attitude n'aidait pas sa cause, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il n'aimait pas être vu comme une victime. S'il ne pouvait se défendre physiquement, il se débattrait mentalement. Il montrerait à ces démons qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire avec un faible sorcier de pacotille.

- Hum, tu veux jouer au malin, c'est ça ?

Krumus se pencha au dessus de Chris et, faisant apparaître une boule d'énergie dans sa main, alla plaquer sa paume contre le torse du sorcier. Coincé entre le démon et le sol, Chris ne put s'échapper et il fut parcouru d'un puissant choc électrique qui lui donna l'impression que son corps venait de prendre feu. Cette fois, il ne put retenir le hurlement qui retentit dans sa gorge.

- Je peux faire en sorte que tu restes en vie TRÈS longtemps, jeune sorcier. Lui dit Krumus. Je peux faire de ta vie un véritable enfer. Tu crois connaître la souffrance ? Tu n'as encore rien vu. Mais si tu m'aides, je te promets que ta mort sera rapide et sans douleur.

Il retira sa main du torse de Chris et ce dernier, pris de spasmes, tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

- Jj…je n'aiderai jamais des démons. Dit-il faiblement.

De toute façon, il savait que même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas les aider. Le pouvoir dont le démon faisait mention était probablement celui que Chris s'était découvert le matin-même. Or, il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. C'était donc peine perdu. Mais il n'allait pas baisser les bras et simplement l'avouer à son ennemi. Chris repensait aux cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis plusieurs semaines. Toutes ces nuits où il avait remis en question sa propre force. Il voyait maintenant qu'il était un bien faible sorcier. Il ne pouvait tenir tête à un démon qui, d'après ce que Chris avait pu entendre, n'était qu'un serviteur. Il n'allait cependant pas devenir une poule mouillée en plus.

Soupirant de nouveau, Krumus s'apprêta à assener un violent coup de pied au visage du jeune Halliwell, lorsqu'il fut projeté vers l'arrière par une force invisible. Sonné, le démon leva la tête et aperçut le frère aîné de son prisonnier, le célèbre Wyatt Halliwell.

- Tu…Comment as-tu pu nous retrouver ? Demanda-t-il, sous le choc.

- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir d'un Halliwell. Répondit simplement Wyatt en jetant un regard noir à Krumus. Puis, sans attendre un instant, il souleva Krumus par télékinésie le plaquant avec force contre la paroi de la grotte.

- Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à mon petit frère. Ajouta Wyatt.

- Ah, ah ! Rigola Krumus, malgré sa position peu avantageuse. Je ne suis pas si facile à tuer, jeune sorcier ! Ta putin de mère a déjà essayé, mais elle n'était pas assez forte.

- Je ne suis pas ma mère. Lui dit Wyatt. De sa main libre, celle qui ne retenait pas Krumus, il projeta une onde de chaleur en direction de Krumus, qui se mit à se tortiller de douleur. Se concentrant, Wyatt augmenta la force de son onde, et Krumus se mit à hurler. Le visage de Wyatt était inexpressif. Complètement neutre. Krumus parvint à le regarder dans les yeux et, malgré la terrible douleur qui lui transperçait le corps, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en ce moment, le jeune Halliwell était la personne la plus terrifiante qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête que Krumus poussa son dernier cri de détresse avant de disparaître dans une explosion dont il ne reviendrait cette fois jamais.

- Sale petit sorcier ! S'écria l'esprit du maître de Krumus en direction de Wyatt. Vous vous croyez puissants, mais un jour, vous vous attaquerez à un ennemi bien plus fort que vous et ce jour, vous regretterez d'avoir défié le monde des ténèbres !

Wyatt, qui fixait l'endroit où Krumus avait explosé, resta silencieux un moment avant de murmurer :

- C'est déjà le cas…

L'esprit, qui n'avait rien à faire des paroles du sorcier, ne l'entendit pas, mais Chris, qui avait peine à se redresser, saisit chaque mot…et cela ne lui plu pas du tout.

- Wyatt…

Se tournant rapidement vers son petit frère, l'aîné des Halliwell se précipita vers Chris et entreprit de le soigner.

- Encore une fois, c'est toi qui viens me sortir du pétrin ! Marmonna Chris avec un faux sourire.

- Hey, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge ! Marmonna à son tour Wyatt, la voix pleine de sarcasme. Chacun sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et les deux s'inquiétaient pour l'état de l'autre…mais aucun des deux ne dit mot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour lui ? Demanda Chris en montrant l'esprit d'un faible signe de tête.

Wyatt jeta un coup d'œil en direction du démon transparent. Ce dernier s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il marmonnait en tournant en rond…sans quitter la grotte.

- Il est coincé ici…murmura Wyatt.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne peut pas sortir de la caverne. Expliqua Wyatt. Sinon il serait déjà partit, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est une supposition…Faisons en sorte que personne ne lui redonne son foutu corps alors. Lui dit Chris avec un rire noir. Il leva lentement le bras et, usant de sa télékinésie, tenta de faire s'effondrer le toit de la caverne. Comprenant l'idée de son petit frère et voyant qu'il était trop faible pour la réaliser seul, Wyatt tendit le bras à son tour et fit trembler la pierre. Paniqué, l'esprit leva les yeux vers le plafond, puis vers les deux sorciers.

- Ne me laissez pas comme ça ici, je vous en supplie ! Se mit-il à gémir. Ce comportement n'était peut-être pas digne du plus puissant des démons de son temps, mais rester enfermé dans la roche en tant qu'apparition n'était pas une mort digne non plus.

- Pardon ? Lui demanda Chris. Je croyais que ton but était de nous briser en deux !

L'esprit lui lança un regard plein de frayeur et de pitié, mais il était trop tard. Le plafond avait déjà commencé à s'écrouler.

- Allez, on s'en va. Dit Wyatt en tenant le bras de son frère. Après avoir donné une dernière secousse plus puissante contre les murs de la caverne, les deux sorciers s'éclipsèrent, laissant derrière eux le maître des démons disparaître sous des tonnes de roches.

MANOIR

- Je ne trouve rien ! S'écria Piper, perdant petit à petit espoir. Paige ?

La benjamine des sœurs soupira et secoua la tête, continuant pourtant de faire tourner le fameux pendule.

- Il ne faut pas abandonner ! Encouragea Léo. Il est quelque part, il faut juste continuer de chercher. Mélinda, as-tu vu Wyatt ?

Lançant un regard inquiet en direction de sa mère, qui évitait de regarder qui que ce soit, Mélinda secoua la tête.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce midi.

- Je vais l'appeler. Dit Léo. On aurait bien besoin de son aide ici. Wyatt ?

Il attendit un moment, mais son fils ne vint pas.

- Wyatt, on aurait besoin de ton aide pour retrouver Chris ! Ajouta Léo, espérant que la mention de son frère parvienne à le faire venir.

- Pourquoi ? Il est juste ici !

Le petit groupe tourna rapidement la tête en direction du vieux divan du grenier. Assis sagement dessus se trouvaient Wyatt et Chris. Ce dernier semblait exténué et les deux garçons donnaient l'impression de s'être littéralement roulés dans la terre, mais ça à part, ils avaient tous les deux l'air d'aller bien.

- Chris ! S'écria Mélinda en se jetant dans les bras de son frère. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son aîné et le frappa amicalement au bras, prenant un faux air renfrogné.

- Toi ! La prochaine fois que tu décides de partir pour une mission de sauvetage solo, ça te dirais de m'emmener avec toi ?

- Ça ne serait pas une mission solo si je t'emmenais, non ? Lui répondit Wyatt avec un sourire, ce qui fit rigoler sa sœur. Wyatt se tourna ensuite vers ses tantes, son père et finalement, sa mère. Son sourire disparu.

- Je me suis chargé du démon. Il ne nous causera plus de problèmes à partir de maintenant.

Il avait dit ça sans quitter des yeux sa mère, qui se sentit soudainement très mal-à-l'aise.

- Wow ! Félicitation ! S'exclama Paige en lâchant immédiatement le pendule.

- C'est toi le meilleur, mon chéri ! Lui lança Phoebe en allant le serrer dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Chris pour lui donner le même traitement.

- Et toi, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui dit-elle. Nous allons nous charger de te remettre sur pied !

Elle lança un regard plein de malice en direction de ses sœurs, tenant toujours la fameuse dague à la main. Chris sembla comprendre rapidement et il soupira.

- Je sens que je n'aimerai pas ce qui va suivre…

**P3**

- Bon sang ! Mais…je pars une journée et c'est à peine si le club n'est pas en ruine ! Ted ! Vas t'occuper du panneau électrique, l'enseigne n'allume plus à l'extérieur ! Mandy, débarrasse le bar un peu, veux-tu ?

Cela faisait à peine une journée que Chris avait subi le traitement de choc de ses tantes après avoir été kidnappé par Krumus et il courait déjà partout dans le club, ordonnant à ses employés toutes sortes de choses, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Wyatt, Chris et Mélinda avaient tous trois décidés de reprendre l'ancien club de leur mère, qui l'avait vendu pour ouvrir son restaurant. Mélinda n'étant pas encore majeure, elle ne pouvait travailler comme patronne officielle du club encore, mais ses frères lui permettaient toutefois d'aider à gérer l'endroit, se préparant du même coup pour le jour où elle rejoindrait ses frères à la tête du P3. Ce soir-là, cependant, les trois Halliwell avaient décidés de se réunir pour prendre du bon temps…chose que Chris avait bien du mal à faire.

- Harry ! Ouvres plus de lumières dans le coin là-bas ! Les clients n'arrivent pas à voir leurs pieds !

- Chris ! Laisses les faire leur boulot et viens t'asseoir ! L'appela Mélinda en rigolant.

Soupirant, Chris se força à s'éloigner du bar pour rejoindre son frère et sa sœur, tous deux assis à une table.

- Tu sais il faut que tu apprennes à relaxer parfois ! Lui dit la benjamine en lui tendant une bière.

- J'aimerais bien relaxer, lui expliqua Chris, mais parfois il faut savoir mettre de côté son bonheur personnel pour aider celui des autres !

- Tu es plein de sagesse, c'est bon, nous l'avouons ! Le taquina Wyatt en prenant une gorgée de son propre verre. Occupes-toi de ton bonheur ce soir ! Après tout, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, tu étais mourant !

- Parce que tante Phoebe a cru bon de me poignarder pour me rendre ma force !

- Ça a marché, non ?

Le trio rigola de bon cœur. Ils appartenaient vraiment à une famille hors du commun. Pensant à quelque chose, Chris cessa soudainement de rire et se tourna vers Wyatt.

- Pendant que j'y pense… ça a été avec maman aujourd'hui ?

- Tu as été parler à maman ? S'étonna Mélinda.

Wyatt cessa également de sourire et posa son verre sur la table. Il hocha lentement la tête pour répondre à la question de sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Wyatt ne répondit pas pendant un moment, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'expliquer la situation à son frère et sa sœur.

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire…commença-t-il. Je sais que vous allez tenter de me faire changer d'avis et je comprends, mais…j'aimerais que vous respectiez ma décision malgré tout…

- Wyatt, tu m'inquiètes. Lui dit Mélinda. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- J'ai…j'ai été voir maman aujourd'hui, expliqua Wyatt, pour lui dire que je ne voulais plus qu'elle entre en contact avec moi. Je lui ai demandé d'éviter de venir au manoir quand je suis à la maison. Je veux couper les ponts avec elle…pour de bon.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Wyatt. Chris et Mélinda étaient, et c'était peu dire, complètement sous le choc.

- Tu…tu es sérieux ? Fini par demander Chris.

- Oui. Répondit simplement Wyatt. Son visage était neutre. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux ou même triste de cette situation. S'en était déstabilisant pour les deux plus jeunes.

- Et…elle était d'accord avec ça ? Demanda Chris.

- Ce n'est pas à elle de critiquer mes choix. Lui dit Wyatt. Je suis parti avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, mais même si j'étais resté, ses paroles n'auraient rien changé. J'ai fais mon choix. Je ne veux plus entrer en contact avec Piper.

Et sur ce, il se leva, prit son verre vide et se rendit au bar pour le remplir de nouveau. Chris se tourna lentement vers Mélinda, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

- Il est vraiment sérieux…murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Chris. Soupirant, ce dernier jeta un regard en direction de son frère.

- Il va falloir prendre les choses en main…on a du pain sur la planche.

Fin de l'épisode 1


	2. episode 2: The end of the line

**Note de l'auteur: Désolé pour le temps que ça me prend avant la publication des chapitres! Je tente d'accélérer le processus d'écriture, mais parfois, avec tous les projets qui me tombent dessus, je manque de temps, donc...soyez patients avec moi? :P **

**Dans cet épisode, moins d'action et plus de Drama! Ce qui est abordé dans ce chapitre ne se perdra pas et devrait refaire surface assez souvent dans de futurs chapitres! Aussi, une nouvelle mission pour les ensorceleurs voit le jour! ;)**

**Episode 2 **

**RUES DU CENTRE VILLE DE SAN FRANCISCO**

Marie courait à vive allure dans les rues de San Francisco. Elle était consciente que les passants l'observaient avec inquiétude et peut-être même une pointe de dégoût, mais elle ne pouvait s'en désintéresser plus qu'à l'instant. Marie était malade. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés par endroit, dû à ses nombreuses chutes lors de sa course effrénée. Ses cheveux tombaient en désordre, montrant encore la trace d'un parfait chignon que Marie s'était forcée à faire le matin-même. Sa peau avait pris une inquiétante teinte verdâtre et ses yeux rouges étaient soulignés de profonds cernes noirs. Pour ne rien enlever à ce spectacle désolant, Marie avait plusieurs égratignures sur les bras, les mains et les jambes. Nombre d'entres elles saignaient abondamment.

Oui, Marie attirait l'attention, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas le loisir de s'en inquiéter. Son corps tout entier lui faisait terriblement mal. Tout ça n'avait commencé qu'avec une faible toux, rien d'inquiétant ! Mais la toux s'était vite transformée en fièvre. Puis, elle s'était mise à avoir mal à la tête. Terriblement mal. Marie avait cru que ça passerait si elle restait calmement chez elle à se reposer, mais elle avait eu tord. Peu de temps après le commencement de sa migraine, elle avait été prise de violents vertiges et s'était mise à avoir des hallucinations. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait finalement décidé d'appeler un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôpital lorsque son corps tout entier fut pris de forts tremblements. Sa tête se mit à brûler sous la fièvre, sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'être transpercée par des centaines d'épingles…Elle n'avait pas pu attendre le taxi. Prise de panique, elle s'était mise à courir.

Sa vision était trouble, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, ses sens étaient troublés. Marie ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Elle sentit une surface dure et froide entrer en contact avec sa peau brulante. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle entendait des bourdonnements de plus en plus forts résonner dans ses oreilles. Les ténèbres l'entourèrent lentement. Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Le silence remplaça petit à petit les agressifs bourdonnements...Une larme coula le long de sa joue et vint se mélanger au sang qui coulait maintenant sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux.

Marie perdit la vie, entourée par une dizaine de passants terrifiés et inquiets. L'on appela les secours, l'on tenta de la ranimer, mais en vain.

Et puis, l'un des passants qui avait tenté de ranimer la pauvre Marie se mit à tousser…

GÉNÉRIQUE

**MANOIR**

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'y penser !

- J'y ai déjà pensé. Souvent ! Et je ne vais pas changer d'avis.

- Mais c'est complètement ridicule ! C'est notre mère ! Tu ne peux pas simplement arrêter de la voir ! Tu vas faire quoi pendant les soupers de famille ? Tu vas faire quoi à Noël ?

- Je n'irai plus aux réunions de famille.

- Mais tu t'entends parler ?

Chris et Wyatt se trouvaient dans la cuisine du manoir. Le cadet des Halliwell se préparait à aller travailler et, du même coup, tentait une fois de plus de faire changer son grand frère d'avis par rapport à leur mère. Cela faisait près de deux semaines que Wyatt n'avait pas dit un mot à Piper. Deux semaines depuis qu'il avait annoncé à Chris et Mélinda qu'il souhaitait couper tous les ponts avec elle. Également deux semaines que les deux cadets des ensorceleurs s'efforçaient de faire changer leur aîné d'opinion.

- Au lieu de prendre des décisions aussi extrêmes, pourquoi tu n'essais pas simplement de lui expliquer ! Demanda pour la trentième fois Chris en soupirant : Sans crier pour une fois !

- J'ai essayé de lui parler. Dit simplement Wyatt : Et puis pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir me faire changer d'avis ?

- Parce que tu as un problème, et c'est mon travail de t'aider à le régler.

- Ah vraiment ? Et bien puisqu'on en parle, comment vont tes cauchemars ? Lui demanda Wyatt, un petit sourire qui se voulait maléfique au coin des lèvres.

Chris lui lança un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas de MOI dont il est question.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu ne te gênes pas pour me dire d'aller voir ailleurs quand JE veux t'aider. Lui rappela Wyatt.

- Je…

Chris eut beau chercher, il ne trouva rien à rétorquer à cela, malheureusement. Grommelant ce qui ressemblait à des dizaines d'insultes à l'intention de son frère, il attrapa une pomme et sortit de la cuisine.

- Profites-en, Wyatt ! Cria-t-il depuis l'entrée : T'es juste chanceux que je doive me rendre au boulot !

Wyatt ricana. Il appréciait que son frère s'inquiète à ce point pour lui, mais ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Il était heureux. S'éloigner ainsi de Piper lui avait fait du bien et il ne voulait pas revenir sur son choix…du moins pas aussi tôt.

Il alluma la petite télévision qui reposait sur le comptoir et alla s'asseoir à table, son petit déjeuner en main. Chris lui avait déjà fait rater une bonne partie des informations. Soupirant, Wyatt entreprit d'avaler ses céréales molles, écoutant d'une oreille le présentateur télé rapporter la mort suspecte d'une employée municipale.

Il pouvait se contenter chanceux que Mélinda ait décidé de laisser tomber son cas…du moins pour la journée. Une personne entêtée qui lui rabattait les oreilles était déjà bien assez. La jeune sorcière était partit tôt ce matin-là. D'ailleurs, en y repensant bien, Wyatt ne se rappelait pas l'avoir entendu. Elle était sur la trace d'un démon quelconque. Encore. Wyatt ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il espérait que le jour où son frère, sa sœur et lui-même pourraient savourer un bon petit-déjeuner en famille vienne bientôt. Il savait que la chasse aux démons faisait partie de leur héritage. Sa mère et ses tantes leurs avaient si souvent parlé de leurs vaines tentatives pour avoir une vie normale, qu'il n'osait même plus l'envisager…Mais quand même…était-ce si mal de le vouloir ? Il savait qu'en tant qu'aîné, il se devait de protéger sa famille des ennemis. Et en tant que sorcier le plus puissant, il se devait de protéger le monde. Wyatt n'avait jamais demandé une telle responsabilité et il n'avait surtout pas besoin que sa mère la lui ramène en pleine face à chaque fois que quelque chose tournait mal.

- Les experts tentent encore de déterminer la cause de la mort, mais l'on demanderait à toutes personnes ayant été en contact avec la victime de s'enregistrer au bureau médical de leur région le plus tôt possible en attendant de plus amples informations. Nous souhaitons tout de même assurer la population qu'un risque de propagation est peu…

Wyatt soupira. Il espérait vraiment que cette histoire ne donne pas naissance à un véritable virus, autrement sa mère trouverait inévitablement une raison pour le lui reprocher…D'une façon ou d'une autre…C'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours.

**ENFER**

Mélinda avançait prudemment dans les interminables tunnels du monde souterrain. Elle n'avait jamais été dans cette partie des enfers, raison de plus pour être doublement prudente. La jeune sorcière était sur la piste d'un démon succube. Ou du moins, elle croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un succube. L'un de ses contacts dans le monde magique lui avait refilé une piste et elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Toute raison pour la garder loin du manoir en était une bonne. Chris commençait à la frustrer avec ses plans pour réconcilier Wyatt et leur mère et Wyatt l'énervait à ne rien vouloir entendre. Comment pouvait-on décider de ne plus voir sa mère ?

…

Bon, il était vrai que Mélinda avait eu sa part d'engueulades avec Piper, spécialement lorsqu'elle avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de commencer à prendre part aux activités surnaturelles de la famille. Elle savait donc plus que bien ce que c'était que de vouloir s'éloigner un peu…mais de là à déclarer haut et fort qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue dans sa vie ?

Mélinda soupira et se secoua légèrement la tête. Elle était en chasse et s'était d'ailleurs promise de ne plus penser à toute cette histoire entre Wyatt et Piper. Elle laissait Chris s'en occuper. Elle avait ses propres problèmes en tête.

Mélinda s'avança dans un long corridor éclairé par des torches. Sur le sol, qui était recouvert d'une fine couche de sable, elle parvenait à voir des traces de pas qui, à première vue, semblaient récentes. Convaincue d'être sur la bonne piste, elle sortie d'une de ses poches plusieurs fioles remplies d'un liquide rouge. Elle avait légèrement modifié la potion d'origine, la rendant plus puissante et efficace. Après tout, les potions étaient sa seule arme. Ça et ses formules. Elle avait peut-être hérité des dons de sa mère en cuisine, mais ses frères avaient reçus tous les pouvoirs. Mélinda n'avait même pas le loisir d'être à moitié être de lumière, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Pendant longtemps, ses parents l'avaient considérée trop faible pour partir en chasse seule. Ce fut pourquoi, lorsqu'elle découvrit son tout premier, et seul, pouvoir, celui de télépathie, elle partit, sans en dire un mot à Piper et Léo, et se rendit en enfer. Elle avait 14 ans à l'époque. Le manoir tout entier était devenu fou. Léo croyait qu'elle avait fugué, mais Piper avait tout compris. Ils l'avaient retrouvé trois heures plus tard, seule dans une cave en enfer, son premier démon vaincu gisant à ses pieds

Mélinda sourit alors qu'elle se rappelait la réaction de ses parents. Sa mère lui avait donné la punition de sa vie, mais elle était parvenue à gagner une chose qui la valait bien…son respect. À partir de ce jour, elle avait eu le droit de se joindre à ses frères, puis lorsqu'elle eu 16 ans, elle avait commencé les chasses individuelles. Cela faisait maintenant presqu'un an de cela et Mélinda avait déjà à son compte un nombre incroyable de démons vaincus. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Tout le monde avait son opinion à ce sujet…tout le monde, sauf Mélinda. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à la raison derrière ses multiples chasses. Était-ce pour prouver sa valeur ? Ou pour se montrer digne du nom ''Halliwell'' ? Elle n'en savait rien. Juste que la chasse la rendait heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

La jeune sorcière déboucha dans une petite salle plus ou moins aménagée. Elle pouvait voir ce qui devait être un lit dans l'un des coins et plusieurs livres empilés tout près. Un immense miroir était accroché sur l'une des parois rocheuses et une table couverte d'ingrédients de tous genres ainsi qu'une chaise occupaient le centre de la caverne. Il n'y avait aucun démon en vue. Mélinda soupira. Les traces menaient bel et bien ici, mais elles s'arrêtaient soudainement à quelques pas de l'entrée. Le démon avait filé.

- Si vous êtes ici pour le succube, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard…

La jeune Halliwell se tourna brusquement, ses potions prêtes. Face à elle se tenait un vieil homme, couvert d'une toge qui avait vu de bien meilleurs jours. Il était pieds nus et chauve…il n'avait sérieusement pas l'air d'une menace, mais la sorcière ne baissa pas sa garde. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise durant ses nombreuses expéditions, c'était qu'en enfer, les apparences étaient toujours trompeuses.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Le vieil homme sourit.

- Mes amis avaient l'habitude de m'appeler Kalach…mais c'était il y a des centaines d'années déjà. Libre à vous de m'appeler comme bon vous semble.

Mélinda observait curieusement son ennemi. Son visage était tourné dans sa direction, mais quelque chose la troublait avec ses yeux…C'était comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se fixer. Comme si Kalach tentait de la voir, mais était constamment porté à regarder le mur derrière elle…

- Vous…vous êtes aveugle ? demanda Mélinda, troublée.

L'homme sourit de nouveau avant d'hocher faiblement la tête. Il s'avança près de la jeune sorcière qui, par instinct, recula immédiatement, mais Kalach l'ignora et se rendit vers la chaise où il prit place.

- Je le suis et je l'ai toujours été ! expliqua-t-il à une Mélinda confuse : Mais cela ne m'a jamais empêché de vivre. D'ailleurs, seriez-vous assez aimable pour baisser ces fioles que vous hésitez à me lancer ? J'aimerais pouvoir vivre encore un peu.

- Pourquoi je baisserais ma garde ? lui demanda Mélinda : Vous êtes un démon !

- Et vous, ou votre famille, n'avez jamais rencontré de démon qui s'avère être aimable, Mrs. Halliwell ?

- Co…comment faites-vous pour…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Avec le temps, l'on apprend à développer ses autres sens, ma chère, expliqua-t-il : et puis je peux facilement reconnaître une Halliwell quand j'en croise une. Votre pouvoir est…unique, disons le !

Mélinda baissa finalement la main qui tenait les fioles, mais elle ne s'en débarrassa pas pour autant. Le vieil homme l'intriguait et elle avait l'étrange sentiment que partir serait une erreur. Elle tenta subtilement de pénétrer l'esprit du démon et fut surprise lorsqu'elle ne put y parvenir. Kalach souriait toujours, ses yeux aveugles tournés vers un point derrière la jeune Halliwell.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi. lui dit-il : Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

- Qu'êtes-vous alors ?

Kalach pivota et fit face au gigantesque miroir accroché derrière lui un moment, tournant le dos à Mélinda. Lorsqu'il porta de nouveau son attention vers la jeune sorcière, celle-ci sursauta. Les yeux du vieil homme brillaient à présent d'une intense lueur blanche.

- Je suis un prophète…

**MANOIR**

_DING, DONG !_

Wyatt s'apprêtait à prendre une douche, lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Soupirant, il attrapa d'une main sa robe de chambre et, de l'autre, ferma le robinet à contrecœur. Qui pouvait bien venir sonner à sa porte aussi tôt dans la matinée ? Chris et Mélinda étaient partis et lui n'attendait visiblement personne ! Enfilant son mince vêtement, Wyatt descendit les marches, trainant volontairement les pieds. Peut-être que s'il prenait trop de temps, le mystérieux visiteur s'en irait ! Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être dérangé par un quelconque être magique en quête d'un service ou, pire encore, par un membre de sa famille déterminé à lui parler de Piper.

Il ouvrit la massive porte d'entrée, se cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait derrière et fut surpris de voir son amie Becky, les yeux bouffis et emplis de larmes, sur le seuil.

- Be…Becky ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Joey est à l'hôpital !

La jeune femme étouffa un violent sanglot, puis se jeta sur son ami, le serrant dans ses bras et pleurant contre son épaule. Wyatt était littéralement figé sur place.

Becky et lui s'étaient fréquentés lorsque Wyatt était étudiant au secondaire. Leur relation n'avait pas duré plus de trois mois et tous les deux s'entendaient pour dire que toute l'affaire avait été une grosse erreur. Wyatt voyait Becky plus comme une sœur qu'une copine et cette dernière se trouvait trop jeune pour s'embarquer dans une relation amoureuse. Malgré cela, les deux ex étaient restés amis et Wyatt avait été l'un des témoins au mariage de Becky et Joey, un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les bancs de l'université. Ils avaient plus ou moins gardé contact, principalement en raison du fait que les nouveaux mariés avaient déménagés à New York peu de temps après leur lune de miel. Une chose était sur, si Wyatt était heureux de revoir sa vieille amie, il était dévasté d'apprendre la raison de sa présence sous son porche.

Refermant la porte et oubliant complètement ses plans et son accoutrement, Wyatt entraîna Becky au salon et la fit s'asseoir sur l'un des divans, prenant place à ses côtés.

- Ce matin il…_sniff…_il se rendait chez son père…expliqua Becky, sa voix secouée de tremblements et menaçant de se briser à tout instant : Il était sur les lieux lorsque…lorsque la femme à la télé est morte.

Les images qui avaient prises d'assaut le poste de nouvelles à peine quelques heures plus tôt repassèrent dans la tête du jeune sorcier. Une maladie pouvait-elle se répandre aussi vite ?

- Il a ten…il a tenté de la ranimer…tu connais Joey ! poursuivait Becky, un triste sourire sur ses lèvres tremblantes : Quand il est rentré, il était…tout pâle et…

Voyant qu'elle ne finissait pas sa phrase, Wyatt se pencha vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains, la tournant doucement pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une faible voix, murmurant presque pour éviter de brusquer son amie.

- Je…je l'ai conduit à l'hôpital quand…quand il a commencé à avoir de la fièvre. Tu sais…juste au cas…Il…Son état a empiré. Les médecins ne savent pas quoi faire… Ils l'ont endormis et lui ont donné des antibiotiques, mais ses signes vitaux n'ont pas cessés de faiblir et son cœur…à ce rythme là, ils disent que…qu'il va…

Becky avait de la difficulté à respirer. Wyatt pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever à une vitesse folle, mais elle ne semblait pas arriver à reprendre son souffle. Son visage était maladivement pâle et ses lèvres tournaient légèrement vers le bleu…elle faisait une crise de panique.

La prenant dans ses bras et collant son torse au sien, Wyatt se mit à inspirer lentement et bruyamment, tentant de guider la jeune femme dans sa respiration.

- Ça va aller, Becky, lui dit-il d'une voix calme, respire avec moi, aller concentre toi sur ton souffle. Joey va s'en sortir, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il est fort et il a besoin que tu le sois toi aussi. Respire avec moi, tente de suivre mon rythme.

- Je…n'arrive…pas…

- Tout vas bien aller…je suis là.

Lentement, Wyatt vint porter sa main droite dans le dos de Becky, posant sa paume entre ses omoplates. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, concentrant son énergie, son calme et ses sentiments pour la jeune femme au creux de sa main. Cette dernière s'illumina d'une faible lueur bleue et blanche, recouvrant le dos de Becky. La lueur ne brilla que quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'elle disparu, la respiration de l'amie d'enfance de Wyatt s'était déjà améliorée.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Wyatt, restant collé contre la jeune femme.

- …Comme toujours, quand je suis avec toi…beaucoup plus calme. fini par répondre Becky en serrant Wyatt un peu plus fort. Finalement, elle se dégagea et s'essuya le visage d'une main, évitant le regard du jeune sorcier.

- Désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça, dit-elle en riant faiblement et sans grande conviction, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça, surtout après tout ce temps, mais…j'avais vraiment besoin d'un ami…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! S'empressa de lui dire Wyatt, relevant le menton de son amie pour croiser son regard. Il lui sourit tristement : Peu importe la raison, tu peux toujours venir me voir quand tu as besoin de parler ou simplement d'être avec quelqu'un.

Becky lui sourit à son tour.

-Merci Wyatt.

Les deux amis restèrent un moment assis comme ça, en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, vivant cette réunion tâchée par le malheur à leur façon. Ce fut Wyatt qui rompit finalement le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'accompagnais à l'hôpital ? L'état de Joey c'est peut-être amélioré ?

- J'en doute fort, Wyatt…répondit sombrement Becky.

- Je ne te laisserai pas seule, murmura Wyatt, pensant chacun de ses mots, peu importe ce qui arrive.

Becky hésita un moment, puis hocha de la tête avant de se lever.

Wyatt détestait voir comment les anges du destin s'acharnaient sur les personnes innocentes. Joey et Becky étaient les personnes les plus gentilles qu'il connaissait. Ils avaient un grand cœur et étaient toujours près à aider quiconque avait besoin d'un coup de pouce…et malgré cela, les pires malheurs frappaient toujours les meilleurs d'entre eux. Joey ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait…la femme qu'il avait tenté de sauver le matin même ne le méritait probablement pas non plus. Par expérience, Wyatt savait que le destin était une chose dangereuse à défier et il savait également que ce dernier trouvait toujours une façon de se venger de ceux qui tentaient de le changer…malgré cela, le jeune Halliwell ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire.

Wyatt avait déjà pris sa décision alors qu'il montait les marches pour aller se changer tandis que Becky l'attendait dans l'entrée. En fait, il avait pris sa décision au moment même où la jeune femme lui avait annoncé que son mari était à l'hôpital. Il se rendrait au chevet de Joey et userait de ses pouvoirs pour le guérir. Wyatt détestait son statut. Sorcier, élu, être de lumière surpuissant…peu importe comment on l'appelait ces temps-ci. Il n'aimait pas porter ces titres et il n'aimait pas les responsabilités qui les accompagnaient. Mais si être le sorcier le plus puissant au monde pouvait lui permettre de sauver un homme innocent, le mari de son ancienne compagne et meilleure amie, il n'allait pas se gêner par peur que le destin ne se retourne contre lui.

Sa mère souhaitait le voir utiliser ses dons pour le bien de la communauté ? Elle allait être servie.

Wyatt redescendit au premier étage et, faisant signe à Becky de sortir la première, attrapa ses clefs et son jacket. Refermant la porte, il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux qui attira l'attention de son amie.

- Wyatt ?

Le jeune sorcier se racla bruyamment la gorge et ferma la porte en souriant.

- Allons-y !

**BUREAU DE RÉDACTION**

Chris était assis à son bureau, le visage figé en une expression sévère témoignant d'une grande concentration. Ses doigts tapotaient à une vitesse hallucinante les touches de son clavier, faisant apparaître lignes après lignes sur son écran d'ordinateur. Entièrement absorbé par l'écriture de son manuscrit, le cadet des Halliwell ne sembla pas remarquer que quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

Tentant par tous les moyens de rester subtile et de ne pas faire de bruit, l'intrus passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, essayant de voir si Chris était occupé. Ses efforts s'avérèrent vains lorsque le jeune sorcier lui lança, et ce sans détourner le regard de son texte :

- Est-ce que c'est maman qui t'envois, tante Phoebe ?

Soupirant bruyamment, Phoebe entra finalement dans le bureau de son neveu, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

- Je suis un sorcier, lui expliqua Chris en lui accordant finalement un regard, j'ai des pouvoirs qui dépassent ton imagination !

Phobe lui lança un regard moqueur, le sourcil relevé, ce qui fit rire le jeune reporter.

- Mon assistante m'a prévenu que tu étais là. Dit-il finalement, enregistrant son manuscrit.

Phoebe lança un regard à la pièce, tout en s'avançant pour prendre place sur l'une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'elle occupait du temps où elle travaillait pour le _Bay Mirror. _Le bureau de son neveu était légèrement plus grand que le sien l'avait été, mais ne possédait pas de vitrine donnant sur l'accueil. De grandes fenêtres illuminaient la pièce, l'une se trouvant derrière le bureau de Chris, qui était recouvert de papiers divers, d'anciennes coupures de journaux et de divers outils, comme des stylos, des bloc-notes, un enregistreur et bien plus encore. La deuxième se trouvait à sa droite et, ironiquement, donnait sur une grande affiche faisant la promotion du livre qu'elle avait publié quelques années plus tôt. Cet ouvrage faisait la fierté du journal et c'était probablement pour cette raison que le panneau était toujours affiché, bien que la folie qu'avait engendrée la publication du roman de la cadette des sœurs Halliwell se soit calmée depuis longtemps. Finalement, un petit divan entouré de classeurs et d'un porte manteau se trouvait à la gauche de Chris. Plusieurs photos du journaliste avec divers célébrités et amis se trouvaient encadrés aux murs. Phoebe en aperçut une en particulier, regroupant l'entière famille Halliwell, au centre de tous les autres portraits. Cette photo avait été prise deux ans auparavant, quand tout allait encore bien entre Piper et Wyatt.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Pardon ?

- C'est maman qui t'envois ?

Phoebe soupira. Chris n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni agacé par sa présence, ce qui était une bonne chose. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle souhaitait éviter aujourd'hui, c'était le conflit. Piper et Wyatt se débrouillaient déjà très bien dans ce domaine.

- Ta mère a la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci. Répondit-elle simplement. Chris lui lança un regard interrogateur, poussant Phoebe à élaborer.

- Cela fait près de deux semaines qu'elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre, à pleurer et à se lamenter sur son sort ! Elle ne dit pas un mot à personne, même ton père à de la difficulté à lui parler.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ça à Wyatt ? C'est lui qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir les yeux.

- Après mon échec auprès de Piper, je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas plus de chances avec lui…ils sont pareils ces deux là !

Chris sourit. Il pensait la même chose et, malheureusement, ce fait n'arrangeait rien. Wyatt et Piper étaient tous les deux entêtés et déterminés à avoir le dernier mot. Wyatt n'avouerait jamais que Piper avait raison et vice versa, même si ça les tuaient de vivre ainsi dans le conflit.

- Tu as une idée pour les réconcilier ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- J'espérais qu'à deux on puisse trouver une solution…avoua Phoebe, mal-à-l'aise. Elle était spécialiste en relations amoureuses et de tous les Halliwell, c'était elle qui possédait le pouvoir d'empathie, mais malgré cela, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour Piper et Wyatt.

- J'essais de résonner Wyatt depuis qu'il nous a annoncé à Mélinda et moi qu'il ne voulait plus voir maman, raconta Chris. Pour l'instant, il ne semble pas vouloir revenir sur sa décision.

- S'il pouvait voir ce que Piper ressent au fond, ce qu'elle n'ose pas lui avouer à cause de son stupide orgueil, ça l'aiderait peut-être à mieux comprendre ses agissements…Du même coup, si Piper pouvait ressentir la peine qu'elle cause chez Wyatt.

- Oh oh…j'ai l'impression que tu vas proposer d'utiliser un sortilège, j'ai raison ? Lui demanda Chris. Malgré son ton porté sur la prudence, il souriait, presque avec mesquinerie.

- J'y ai pensé, en effet. Avoua la sorcière, démasquée. Mais le problème c'est qu'a part un sortilège qui permettrait à nos deux idiots d'user d'empathie l'un envers l'autre, sortilège qui pourrait très mal tourner étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour posséder ce pouvoir, je ne vois pas quelle formule on pourrait utiliser…qui soit inoffensive, je veux dire.

- Il faudrait fouiller dans le livre des ombres…a moins que Mélinda ne nous concocte quelques vers !

- Parlant de Mélinda, où est-elle passée encore ? Chaque fois que je tente d'aller la voir au manoir, elle n'y est pas !

- Connaissant ma sœur, répondit Chris, elle doit se trouver quelque part en enfer, à la poursuite d'un autre démon.

Chris sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche et, écoutant sa tante exprimer ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis du style de vie de sa nièce, il le sortir d'une main et décrocha, levant un doigt pour indiquer à Phoebe d'attendre un moment.

- Becky ? Je croyais que tu étais à New York ! Est-ce que tu cherches Wyatt ?

Phoebe observa le visage de Chris alors que ce dernier écoutait les paroles de la jeune Becky, l'amie d'enfance de Wyatt. Phoebe ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais à voir l'expression sombre et inquiète qui se dessinait sur les traits de son neveu, elle n'avait probablement pas appelé pour lui transmettre de bonnes nouvelles. Usant de son pouvoir, plus par curiosité que par nécessité, Phoebe capta une angoisse grandissante dans le cœur de Chris.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Le jeune Halliwell raccrocha et, faisant sursauter sa tante, se leva d'un bond et lui attrapa le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Wyatt. On doit y aller…

Et sur ces mots, ils s'éclipsèrent en hâte, abandonnant tout derrière eux.

**ENFER**

Mélinda observait Kalach, figée sur place. Elle savait que les yeux de l'homme, qui brillaient toujours d'une éclatante lumière blanche, appuyaient l'affirmation du démon, qui se prétendait prophète. Mais la jeune sorcière avait tout de même des doutes. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un prophète aveugle auparavant et puis de toute façon, son père lui avait déjà raconté que la dernière prophétesse s'était fait assassiner bien avant sa naissance. Ce pouvait-il que cet homme ait échappé à la vigilance des fondateurs ?

- Je sais ce que tu te demande…avoua Kalach, brisant le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre les deux ennemis : Tu ne sais pas si tu peux me faire confiance. Après tout, les prophètes restent des démons.

- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas en train de me piéger ? Demanda Mélinda, tenant toujours ses potions au creux de sa main. Je croyais que les prophètes étaient tous morts.

- Il est facile pour un être aussi vieux que moi de rester cacher s'il en a envie, jeune Halliwell. Expliqua le prophète : Votre propre mère et vos tantes ont d'ailleurs, si je puis vous le rappeler, déjà réussi à se faire passer pour mortes par le passé.

Mélinda observa le démon sans bouger ni nier ses dires. Il était vrai que les sœurs Halliwell avaient déjà fait croire à leur propre mort. Mélinda s'était fait raconter cette histoire par ses parents maintes fois, probablement dans l'espoir qu'elle et ses frères ne commettent pas les mêmes erreurs que leurs prédécesseurs.

- Un être magique, un fondateur par exemple, aussi puissant soit-il, n'est pas parfait. Poursuivi le démon : Crois-en les dires d'un aveugle, ma chère, il n'y a pas plus myope qu'un homme qui se croit capable de tout voir.

Les yeux de Kalach perdirent de leur luminescence et reprirent leur couleur terne, altéré par la cécité. Mélinda ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour savoir qu'elle songeait aux fondateurs, mais une chose était claire, si la jeune sorcière doutait de la crédibilité de son ennemi, il n'en était rien pour sa sagesse.

- Si vous êtes un prophète, pourquoi vous vous cachez ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Les prophètes sont censés être respectés non seulement des enfers, mais aussi des fondateurs !

- Cela n'a pas empêché les autres prophètes de se faire assassiner, pas vrai ? Lui fit remarquer Kalach en riant : De toute façon, je n'ai jamais souhaité me joindre à un camp où à l'autre. Je ne veux pas prendre part à cette guerre entre vous et mes voisins, Miss Halliwell. Je ne suis qu'un vieillard qui attend la visite de ceux à qui mes visions sont destinées…et vous, ma chère, étiez attendue depuis déjà bon nombre d'années.

- …Moi ? Vous avez eu une vision me concernant ?

Kalach hocha lentement la tête et passa une main sur la surface du miroir qui sembla vibrer pendant un court instant.

- Je savais que le jour viendrait où une sorcière de la célèbre famille Halliwell franchirait l'entrée de ma caverne. Expliqua-t-il, observant, si l'on pouvait dire cela d'un aveugle, son miroir : Je savais aussi que lorsque ce jour viendrait, je devrais lui transmettre un important message. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des prophéties, Miss Halliwell ?

Mélinda secoua la tête, intriguée. Kalach sourit.

- Le terme est employé à tord et à travers par tous les adeptes de magie noire ou blanche. Raconta le démon : Les prophéties ne sont pas des visions du futur, elles sont des avertissements. L'annonce qu'un grand malheur se prépare. Un évènement qui troublera l'équilibre entre nos deux mondes. Un indice que la fin est peut-être bien très proche. Les prophéties sont rares et ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

- Qu'elle est-elle ? Demanda Mélinda, qui était littéralement pendue aux lèvres du prophète qui lui faisait face.

- Je ne pourrai vous la révéler qu'une seule et unique fois. L'avertit Kalach : Les prophéties sont puissantes et une fois que l'on s'abandonne à leur appel et qu'on les laisse passer, l'on ne peut les rappeler, vous comprenez ?

Mélinda hésita, puis hocha la tête. Elle ne savait toujours pas si ce que Kalach lui disait était à prendre au sérieux, mais si c'était le cas, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre serait, apparemment, d'une importance capitale. Elle se devait d'être attentive.

Kalach ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient retrouvés leur blancheur surnaturelle. Mélinda aurait même juré qu'ils étaient plus brillants que la première fois. Puis, le corps du démon se tendit avec tant de force que la jeune sorcière sursauta. Les bras tendus et la tête renversée vers l'arrière, Kalach ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un long et terrifiant hurlement, si long que Mélinda eut la ridicule impression qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Le cri se transforma soudainement en paroles. Mélinda eut toutes les misères du monde à entendre ce que le prophète disait, simplement pour se rendre compte que les mots employés par le vieil aveugle étaient en latin.

_- Periculum imminet ex alto. Qui reversus est eiusque vita acceptis bis augetur. Solus, nihil prosperum habebitis. Habe fiduciam in electus; Est electus venandi in diabolus. Sed cave! Ut vincere inimicum, ultimus pretium solvere debes._

Se rappelant soudainement que sa seule et unique chance d'entendre la prophétie, Mélinda marmonna une formule improvisée et se fit matérialiser un crayon et une feuille sur laquelle elle entreprit de retranscrire ce que Kalach venait tout juste de lui dire. Un bruit mat attira son attention alors qu'elle écrivait les derniers mots du message. Relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que le frêle prophète s'était effondré sur le sol.

- Kalach ?

Le démon ne bougeait plus et, de là où Mélinda se tenait, il était difficile de voir s'il respirait encore. Craignant toujours un quelconque subterfuge, la jeune Halliwell s'avança prudemment vers le vieillard et s'agenouilla. Tenant ses fioles et sa feuille d'une main, le crayon dans l'autre, elle entreprit de retourner le démon inconscient sur le dos. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit que ses yeux, redevenus normaux, étaient grands ouverts. Du revers de la main, Mélinda tenta de ressentir le moindre souffle sortant de la bouche de l'homme.

Soudain, Kalach prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'était tout d'un coup souvenu qu'il avait besoin de respirer. Sa tête se souleva de terre et il attrapa le bras tendu de Mélinda avec une poigne de fer, arrachant un faible cri de douleur à la sorcière.

- Prenez la prophétie au sérieux, Miss Halliwell…Vous êtes les seuls qui puissent l'arrêter…

- Arrêtez qui ?

- _In diabolus._ Se contenta de souffler Kalach.

Mélinda resta figé un moment, observant les yeux sans vie du prophète, sans doute dans l'espoir qu'il lui donne plus de détails, mais Kalach n'ajouta rien. Lentement, il desserra sa prise sur le bras de la jeune femme et reposa sa tête au sol.

Mélinda jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille de papier. Elle était parvenue à retranscrire la prophétie en entier, mais ne comprenait rien à ce charabia. L'on avait beau dire qu'elle était la plus intelligente des trois ensorceleurs, son latin se résumait à «alinea» et «alter ego»…

Et «diabolus»…le diable…

- Qui est ce diable dont vous…

Mélinda s'interrompit. Kalach avait disparu. Se redressant, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la caverne, mais le vieux prophète ne s'y trouvait pas…son miroir avait également disparu. Était-il mort ? Dans tel cas, pourquoi son instrument de prédiction s'était-il volatilisé également? Avait-il pris la fuite ?

Mélinda observa de nouveau la feuille de papier sur laquelle ses inscriptions faites à la va-vite semblaient danser sous la faible lueur des torches qui illuminaient la caverne…La jeune sorcière en était presque hypnotisée. Elle ne savait pas ce que ces mots signifiaient, mais elle était sur d'une chose…Pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait encore, ces mots avaient une importance capitale à ses yeux…

**CHEZ PIPER ET LÉO**

Piper était étendue sur son lit, la tête tournée en direction d'une photo de famille qu'elle avait accroché au mur de sa chambre. Elle savait que Chris avait accroché la même photo dans son bureau…Wyatt avait-il retiré celle qu'elle savait accrochée au mur de sa propre chambre ? Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Son fils ne voulait plus la voir…Son enfant, qu'elle avait vu grandir, à qui elle avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait et qui venait toujours, après un cauchemar particulièrement terrifiant, chercher réconfort dans ses bras, lui avait calmement demandé de sortir de sa vie.

Piper voulait pleurer, mais elle avait depuis longtemps épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que la situation dégénère à ce point. Elle aimait ses enfants ! Plus que toutes autres choses au monde ! Jamais elle n'aurait voulu leur faire du mal…et pourtant, Wyatt semblait dire le contraire.

L'aînée des Halliwell entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la chambre derrière elle et, sans avoir à se retourner, elle su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Leo. Malgré cela, elle resta étendue, les yeux tournés vers la fameuse photo. Comme ils semblaient heureux sur cette image…en harmonie les uns avec les autres…des visages figés en un sourire éternel. Les photographies étaient les meilleurs menteurs de tous.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut finalement Leo alors qu'il prenait place sur le sol, tout près d'elle, et se contentait de l'observer. Piper lui était reconnaissante pour son silence. Leo savait toujours quand prendre la parole et quand se contenter d'appuyer par sa seule présence. Il était sage et intelligent…le contraire de sa stupide femme ces derniers temps. Finalement, ce fut Piper qui rompit le silence.

- Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise mère ? demanda-t-elle.

Si Leo s'attendait à cette question, et ce en dépit de la gravité des paroles de Piper, il fut pris de court par le ton employé par la sorcière. Il ne ressentait aucune tristesse ou colère dans ses mots. Piper ressemblait à une coquille vide…un corps sans âme.

- Tu es la plus merveilleuse des mères, Piper. Lui répondit-il avec conviction : Tu as toujours fait passer les enfants avant tout...Crois-moi, tu ne dois pas en douter.

- Wyatt me déteste…poursuivit Piper, évitant le regard de son mari : J'ai l'impression que plus j'essaie de l'aider, plus il s'éloigne de moi…

- Peut-être que tu t'exprimes mal à son égard ! Suggéra doucement Leo. Il savait que le caractère de Piper était…explosif…et qu'elle avait parfois de la difficulté à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait au fond. Pour s'entendre avec la sorcière, il fallait comprendre son non-dit…malheureusement pour elle, Wyatt était de ceux qui avaient besoin d'entendre les gens exprimer leurs sentiments pour vraiment les croire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à son sujet, au fond ? Lui demanda Leo, espérant que sa femme s'ouvre finalement à lui.

Piper sembla hésiter puis, évitant toujours le regard de son époux, se remit à sangloter.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs que moi. Dit-elle finalement. J'ai peur, Leo…j'ai tellement peur ! Il est jeune et il ne comprend pas que ses actions peuvent avoir des conséquences terribles pour lui et les autres…Tous les jours, je le vois prendre des décisions et faire des choix et je ne peux m'empêcher de…je me vois en lui…

- Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

- Non ! Je revois en lui la jeune Piper ! S'exclama la sorcière. Maintenant que les larmes avaient recommencés à couler, elle ne semblait plus pouvoir les arrêter. Elle qui croyait avoir épuisé ses réserves…

- Je revois la Piper qui a faillit se retrouver seule plus d'une fois, celle qui a causé la mort de gens innocents… celle qui a perdu Prue !

Leo voyait où les pensées de sa femme se dirigeait. Comme toutes les mères, elle avait peur pour la sécurité de ses enfants et les leurs étant des Halliwell, ce sentiment s'en retrouvait plus que fondé. Toute la famille s'entendait pour dire que Piper mettait de la pression sur Wyatt en raison de son statut d'aîné. Au final, elle était stricte avec lui et le poussait de la sorte parce qu'elle le voyait comme le protecteur de la famille, rôle qu'elle avait elle-même occupé à l'époque. Le problème était simple en fait…Piper voulait que Wyatt apprenne de ses erreurs et non pas qu'il commette les même.

- Les erreurs font partis du cheminement de tous les mortels, Piper. Expliqua sagement Leo : Elles nous poussent à nous relever encore et encore et c'est ainsi que nous grandissons et devenons sages. Elles sont nécessaires.

- Pas quand elles causent la mort d'innocents. Se contenta de dire Piper d'un ton froid.

Leo chercha quelque chose à dire, mais cette fois, il ne trouva rien. Il se contenta de rester silencieux, observant sa femme avec tristesse. Elle avait toujours été surprotectrice avec les enfants, mais avait toujours réussi à rester à la limite du normal, jusqu'à maintenant. Son besoin de les préparer au pire était littéralement en train de lui faire perdre un fils.

La sonnerie du téléphone vint interrompre l'ex-fondateur dans ses pensés, le faisant sursauter. Voyant que Piper n'avait aucune intention de répondre, il se pencha et attrapa le combiné sur la table de chevet.

- Allô ? Phoebe, qu'est-ce qui… ? Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Seigneur…On arrive.

Il raccrocha en hâte et se leva, tremblant et hésitant face au regard interrogateur de sa femme. Il tentait par tous les moyens de calmer sa respiration…Phoebe ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose, mais elle en avait dit assez. Piper était déjà au bord du gouffre, alors comment lui expliquer qu'ils étaient peut-être VRAIMENT sur le point de perdre un fils ?

**HÔPITAL**

Phoebe était assise au chevet de son neveu, les jambes parcourus de tics nerveux, et, malgré ses mains tremblantes, elle se rongeait avidement l'ongle du pouce. Elle n'entendit pas les pas précipités dans le couloir, ni ne remarqua la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas sur sa sœur aîné, le visage rougis par les larmes, les cheveux défaits et les yeux bouffis, suivit de près par un Leo qui semblait avoir soudainement prit un coup de vieux. Les pauvres faisaient peur à voir, mais ce n'était rien comparé au spectacle que leur offrait Wyatt.

Le jeune Halliwell avait été placé sous une sorte de tente en plastique d'un jaune qui rappelait de façon inquiétante les symboles de radioactivité. Un masque à oxygène avait été placé sur ses lèvres devenues si pâles qu'elles se fondaient presque dans la blancheur de sa peau. Si son visage était blanc comme un linge, ses yeux étaient soulignés de profonds cernes noirs. Même s'il était inconscient, ses traits semblaient figés en une expression de douleur continue, qui ne faisait rien pour apaiser ses visiteurs. Seuls les lents battements de son cœur, qui était relié à l'une des dizaines de machines présentes dans la pièce, permettaient de prouver que le jeune homme était encore en vie.

Piper eut toute les misères du monde à ne pas s'effondrer.

Lentement, elle s'avança, toujours suivi de près par Leo, qui tentait de lui témoigner son appui autant qu'il cherchait le sien. Phoebe, qui prit finalement connaissance de leur présence, se leva immédiatement et se jeta contre sa sœur, la serrant dans ses bras de toutes ces forces.

- Dieu merci, vous êtes là…murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour sa sœur et son mari.

- Qu'est-ce qu…tenta de demander Leo, mais la fin de sa phrase mourut avant d'avoir franchi ses lèvres. Phoebe n'avait pas besoin d'être empathique pour voir qu'il essayait en vain de cacher sa tristesse.

- Il allait rendre visite au mari de Becky, quand il s'est écroulé à peine entré dans le bâtiment. Expliqua-t-elle lentement. Les médecins disent que c'est une épidémie. La première victime a été reporté ce matin et depuis, c'est la folie à l'hôpital.

- Victime ? Répéta Piper en plaquant une main contre sa bouche, retenant un sanglot.

- Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est…poursuivit Phoebe : Juste que la maladie se répand et qu'elle se manifeste plus ou moins rapidement selon le patient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit pour Wyatt ? Demanda Piper, les yeux rivés sur le visage blême de son fils.

Phoebe n'hésita que quelques secondes, mais ce fut déjà trop pour Piper et Leo. D'un même mouvement, ils se rendirent au chevet de leur aîné, où Piper laissa aller ses larmes.

- Ils tentent de trouver un antidote, mais Chris ne leur fait pas confiance. Expliqua Phoebe : Il est partit peu de temps avant votre arrivée pour chercher une solution.

- Paige…Dit soudainement Piper, se tournant vers sa sœur : On doit contacter Paige, elle peut le guérir.

- C'est déjà fait. L'assura Phoebe : Elle était en voiture quand je l'ai rejoint, mais elle s'en vient.

- Parfait. Dit Piper d'une voix qui se voulait forte : Paige va venir, elle va le soigner et tout rentrera dans l'ordre…pas la peine de s'inquiéter, pas vrai ?

Il était clair qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même. Les trois visiteurs avaient beau ne pas douter des talents de la plus jeune sœur Halliwell, ils savaient tous par expérience que les êtres de lumière ne pouvaient pas toujours guérir les blessés qu'ils tentaient d'aider.

Un faible grognement en direction de la tente d'isolement attira leur attention et ils se tournèrent tous vers le malade qui avait maintenant les yeux entrouverts.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tout va bien, mon chérie, s'empressa de le rassurer Piper. Une ouverture dans le plastique était reliée à une paire de gants, faits du même matériau que le reste de la tente, permettant aux visiteurs d'interagir avec le patient. Poussée par un profond besoin de soutenir son enfant par tous les moyens possibles, Piper s'empressa d'y passer les bras et chercha la main de Wyatt pour la serra dans les siennes. En cet instant, elle se foutait royalement qu'il lui ait demandé de ne plus le contacter, ou que leur relation soit en crise majeure. Son garçon avait besoin d'elle.

- Tout va bien aller, tu vas voir…continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante : Tu…tu es tombé malade, mais…ta tante Paige est en route et elle va tout arranger.

Wyatt était complètement désorienté. Qu'est-ce que Piper faisait là ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il enfermé dans une espèce de tente, si faible qu'il n'arrivait même pas à retirer sa main de celle de sa mère ? Il se souvenait que Becky était venue le voir en larmes au manoir et qu'il lui avait proposé d'aller voir Joey à l'hôpital pour…

- J...Joey ?

Piper lui lança un regard interrogatif, avant de se tourner vers une personne que Wyatt ne pouvait pas voir de là où il se trouvait. Une seule chose semblait claire dans son esprit embrumé par les drogues. Qu'était-il arrivé à Joey ?

- Joey…Jo...ey ? murmurait-il faiblement, incapable de dire plus. Il pouvait voir Piper parler, mais ses mots se perdaient dans le bruit infernal des machines qui l'entouraient. Wyatt avait affreusement mal à la tête. Il luttait pour ne pas se laisser retomber dans les bras réconfortants de l'inconscience. Il vit une forme bouger derrière sa mère, mais n'y accorda aucune importance. Piper lui parlait de nouveau.

- Ta tante Phoebe est allée se renseigner mon chéri. lui disait-elle : Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu dois garder ton calme et te concentrer sur toi…

Wyatt cessa de l'écouter, non pas par manque de respect ou en raison de leur différent, car rien ne l'importait moins que leur bagarre en cet instant, mais bien parce qu'il avait l'impression que s'il se concentrait davantage sur sa mère, il perdrait conscience avant d'en avoir appris plus sur Joey. Du moins il espérait que ce soit la seule chose qu'il perde une fois toutes ses forces envolées.

**MANOIR**

Mélinda apparut dans un nuage de fumée, au beau milieu du salon. Elle tenait toujours la feuille de papier sur laquelle était inscrite la prophétie de Kalach. Après avoir fouillé la caverne du prophète pour s'assurer que le démon n'y avait rien laissé d'essentiel, la jeune sorcière s'était servie d'une de ses potions pour rentrer, bien décidée à traduire la prophétie et à en découvrir le sens avec l'aide de ses frères.

- Wyatt ? Appela-t-elle. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'éternelle horloge de grand-père qui avait survécu à plus d'une catastrophe, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier. Chris se trouvait probablement encore au travail, mais un frère était toujours mieux que rien du tout. Et puis Chris pourrait toujours aider lorsqu'il reviendrait.

- Wyatt ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! Tu es là ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle se rendit au grenier, s'attendant à y trouver son frère aîné en train de feuilleter le Livre des ombres, ou encore au beau milieu d'une intense séance de ménage…Ce sur quoi elle tomba n'avait même pas effleuré son esprit.

Chris se trouvait au centre de la pièce, tournant violemment les pages de l'ancien grimoire familial. Son expression était dure à déchiffrer, le jeune sorcier étant un expert dans l'art de camoufler ses émotions, mais Mélinda pouvait quand même voir qu'il était frustré. Ses gestes brusques et sa respiration saccadée donnaient l'impression qu'il était à la limite du désespoir et l'état dans lequel se trouvait le grenier n'aidait qu'à confirmer cette idée. Des dizaines de livres et de documents étaient éparpillés sur la petite table où Mélinda faisait d'ordinaire ses potions et a même le sol. Des feuilles de papier, et possiblement des pages arrachées à certains des volumes, flottaient près du socle central, retenue dans les airs par le pouvoir de télékinésie du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier ne les regardait même pas, trop obsédé par les pages du Livre des ombres.

-…Chris ?

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment et les pages qui restaient suspendues tombèrent toutes d'un même mouvement, rejoignant le reste du fouillis sur le sol.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda lentement Mélinda, inquiète à propos de son frère.

- Où étais-tu ? Se contenta de lui demander Chris. Son ton était dur, ce qui surprit Mélinda. Son frère n'avait pas l'habitude de la sermonner, il était généralement de son côté. La discipline était normalement réservée à Piper ou encore Wyatt. Peut-être lui en voulait-il de l'avoir laissé seul pour raisonner leur aîné !

- Je suivais une piste en enfer. Répondit-elle prudemment : Je ne suis partit qu'une heure ou deux, je me suis dit que ça ne poserait pas de problèmes.

- Eh bien tu t'es trompée. Lui fit savoir Chris en haussant le ton. Il s'était remis à tourner les pages du grimoire. Mélinda pouvait voir que ses mains tremblaient.

- On a besoin de toi ici. Poursuivit Chris : Comment veux-tu pouvoir te rendre utile si tu passes ton temps à te promener en enfer ? Hein ?

- Je…je ne comprends pas ce que tu…

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas te contacter quand tu es là-bas ! s'exclama Chris : Et s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave pendant l'une de tes sorties ?

- Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Tu passes ton temps à courir après les démons, et tu ne te rends pas compte que…Tu ne vois pas…

Chris agrippa le socle à deux mains et ferma les yeux, soupirant. Mélinda aurait pu jurer qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Quelque chose de grave était arrivée pendant son absence.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, s'avançant vers son frère. Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Mélinda pouvait voir que ses jointures étaient devenus blanches tant il serrait le socle avec force. Elle posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

- Chris ?

-…C'est Wyatt. Lui dit finalement Chris. Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure et Mélinda dut se pencher tout près de lui pour bien l'entendre.

- Il y a…une maladie… qui se propage en ville à une vitesse anormale. Expliqua le jeune sorcier, évitant le regard de sa sœur : Les médecins ne savent pas ce que c'est et… toutes les personnes qui la contractent voient leur état de santé se détériorer bien trop vite…À l'hôpital, on dit qu'ils ne passeront pas la nuit.

Mélinda avait l'impression que sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Chris n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle avait compris ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Les heures de Wyatt étaient comptées. Son frère aîné était en train de mourir…et elle était en train de chasser un simple succube.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura Chris à son intention, tournant finalement son regard vers elle : Je me suis emporté, j'étais…j'étais en colère et tu…

- Ça va. Lui dit simplement Mélinda. Elle n'en voulait pas à son frère. Pour l'instant, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour Wyatt : Il y a quelqu'un avec lui ?

- Phoebe...Je crois que maman et papa l'on rejoint après mon départ. Lui répondit Chris : Je…je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés, tu comprends ?

Mélinda hocha la tête, consciente que son frère ne la regardait pas.

- Tu crois que la maladie est d'origine démoniaque ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua Chris en soupirant : Je…je n'arrête pas de chercher, j'ai fouillé dans les bases de données au bureau, j'ai fait une recherche sur la toute première victime, mais les possibilités sont infinies ! Je ne sais même pas si la femme qui est morte ce matin était la première victime !

Mélinda pouvait voir que Chris s'agitait de nouveau. Il montrait les différents volumes et documents dans la pièce d'un geste impatient et se passait la main dans les cheveux encore et encore sans s'en rendre compte. Il cherchait une explication, un indice, n'importe quoi qui puisse prouver qu'un démon était à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Si cette maladie était d'ordre magique, ils pourraient trouver un antidote, une façon de sauver Wyatt…mais s'il s'agissait d'une maladie comme toutes les autres, une maladie normale, ils seraient impuissants. Défier le destin à l'aide de formules n'avait jamais apporté de bien à leur famille.

- Tu as répertorié les symptômes ? Demanda Mélinda, tentant de prendre la situation en main : Est-ce que tu connais un démon qui ait le pouvoir de créer ce virus ?

- Oui ! Oui j'ai cherché, j'ai regardé dans ce fichu bouquin au moins cent fois ! S'énerva Chris : J'ai cherché, j'ai répertorié, j'ai utilisé toutes les formules auxquelles j'ai pu penser, mais RIEN ne fonctionne et pendant ce temps, Wyatt est en train de mourir ! MERDE !

Pris d'un bref accès de colère, Chris referma violemment le grimoire de ses mains et, usant sans le vouloir de son nouveau pouvoir, fit exploser l'armoire d'ingrédients qui se trouvait non loin sur sa droite. Mélinda recula sous l'effet de surprise, mais ne dit rien. Chris, de son côté, observa en tremblant l'armoire pulvérisée.

- Génial…murmura-t-il avec un sarcasme évident : Comment je suis censé aider mon frère si je ne suis même pas capable de contrôler mes pouvoirs ?

- Ce n'est rien ! Le rassura Mélinda : Et puis c'est normal, ça fait seulement deux semaines que tu…

- Je suis incapable de me concentrer ! Poursuivait Chris, n'écoutant plus sa sœur : Je ne suis pas foutu de trouver une simple info dans le Livre des ombres et je ne peux pas penser à une seule formule pour aider Wyatt.

- Chris, on va trouver une solution. Lui dit calmement Mélinda : Et Paige ? Tu as pensé à elle ? Elle pourrait essayer de le guérir ! Ça nous donnerait le temps de chercher un moyen d'arrêter ce virus.

Chris serra les poings. Le jeune Halliwell avait, en effet, pensé à leur tante dès le début. Phoebe était d'ailleurs censée l'avoir contactée. Mais malgré cela, une part de lui-même refusait tout simplement de rester calmement assise au chevet de son frère mourant, espérant que le pouvoir de guérison de la plus jeune des sœurs fonctionne. Chris en était incapable. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas pouvoir guérir son aîné. Malgré ses efforts, c'était encore un pouvoir qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il se sentait impuissant face à la situation. Encore une fois, il était le poids mort de la famille Halliwell.

Wyatt avait vu juste en mentionnant ses cauchemars, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas cessés. Chris avait bien acquis un nouveau don, mais, comme il venait de le prouver, ce dernier échappait toujours à son contrôle et il ne pouvait toujours pas aider sa famille quand elle avait besoin de lui. Non, mais quel putain de bon sorcier il faisait ! Et en temps que frère, il ne faisait guère mieux. Voilà qu'il paniquait et se lamentait sur son sort devant les yeux de sa petite sœur ! Mélinda semblait si calme et si…en contrôle d'elle-même et pourtant, Wyatt était également son frère ! C'était à lui de la rassurer et pas le contraire. Au lieu de ça, il pétait les plombs et forçait les autres à prendre soin de lui, encore une fois.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Marmonna Chris, trouvant la force nécessaire pour sourire tristement à sa sœur : Tante Paige peut le guérir…elle va le guérir. Et ensuite, on pourra enquêter tous les trois.

Mélinda soupira et répondit au sourire de son frère, s'avançant vers lui pour lui prendre le bras.

- On devrait aller à l'hôpital. Lui dit-elle : Avec un peu de chance, Wyatt sera déjà sur pied quand on arrivera.

S'il en doutait, Chris ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que les paroles de sa sœur soient vraies. Les formules étaient inutiles et il faudrait du temps pour découvrir comment la maladie s'était déclarée chez la première victime…Or, Wyatt n'en avait pas. Paige était leur dernier espoir.

- Vas-y-toi. Dit-il à sa sœur : Tu me tiendras au courant.

- Tu devrais venir aussi. Insista Mélinda : Ça ne t'avanceras pas plus de relire cent fois les même bouquins…et puis Wyatt a besoin de nous.

- Je DOIS essayer. Lui dit simplement le jeune sorcier, lançant un regard lourd de sens à sa benjamine. Mélinda soutint son regard sans ajouter quoique ce soit, puis elle soupira. Chris avait besoin de se sentir utile. Il avait besoin de croire qu'il pouvait venir en aide aux autres, même quand il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources…tout comme Mélinda avait besoin de chasser encore et encore, cherchant à atteindre un but qu'elle ne pouvait même pas justifier à sa propre personne. Mais quelle puissante famille de dégénérés ils faisaient…

**HÔPITAL**

Wyatt hurlait. Où trouvait-il la force nécessaire pour le faire, ça il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que la longue plainte pitoyable qui résonnait dans la pièce et faisait bourdonner son cerveau malade était la sienne. Les paroles de sa mère résonnaient dans sa tête encore et encore depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, alors que Piper les avaient prononcées à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

«Joey n'a pas survécu»

Elle lui avait dit bien d'autres choses, mais c'était là tout ce que Wyatt avait retenu. Joey était mort. L'un de ses plus proches amis, le mari de Becky, était mort.

Et tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver.

Wyatt ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Était-ce de la colère, ou de la tristesse ? De l'incompréhension ou encore du désespoir ? Il avait l'impression de tout ressentir à la fois et, en même temps, de ne rien ressentir du tout. Son monde s'était refermé tout autour de lui et l'avait laissé seul avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde…

Lui

Lui, Wyatt Halliwell, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. L'héritier de la famille de sorciers la plus respectée. En ce moment-même, il se haïssait plus que tout. À quoi cela servait-il de posséder tout ce potentiel, tout ce pouvoir, s'il ne pouvait même pas s'en servir pour sauver ses êtres chers ? Était-ce un message du Destin ? Tentait-on de le punir parce qu'il avait osé espérer une vie normale ? Il n'avait pas voulu de son statut et de ses responsabilités. Il ne voulait pas se servir de sa magie pour les raisons pour lesquelles on la lui avait donnée. Au lieu de ça, il avait voulu défier le destin et voilà que l'univers le lui faisait payer. Joey était mort par sa faute.

À ses côtés, Piper tentait en vain de le calmer en lui soufflant des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes, mais ses mots n'atteignaient même pas les oreilles de son fils. Plus rien ne lui importait en ce moment. Il était enfermé dans un monde de ténèbres et de remords, là où personne ne pouvait le rejoindre. Wyatt pouvait sentir la fièvre qui enveloppait toujours un peu plus son esprit et alors que ses forces continuaient de l'abandonner, une seule idée fiévreuse lui vint en tête. Si c'était ça être sorcier, il ne voulait plus l'être. Il avait toujours cru que sa magie lui permettrait d'aider les gens autour de lui, mais il s'était apparemment trompé. Si avoir tout ce pouvoir ne pouvait même pas l'aider à sauver un ami, alors il en avait fini de cette vie magique misérable. Il ne voulait plus de ses pouvoirs, il ne voulait plus de son titre et surtout, il ne voulait plus de son destin. Alors que la maladie prenait rapidement le dessus, Wyatt ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose…il souhaitait que la magie soit à jamais bannie de sa vie.

- Wyatt ! Wyatt s'il-te-plaît, tu dois te calmer ! WYATT !

Piper s'époumonait aux côtés de son fils, tentant d'attirer son attention, ou du moins, d'arrêter ses cris de désespoir. Près d'elle, les machines qui étaient censés mesurer le rythme cardiaque de Wyatt s'affolaient, ce qui n'aidait pas celui de Piper à rester calme…loin de là. Derrière elle, Phoebe ne cherchait plus à retenir ses larmes qui coulaient désormais à grands flots sur ses joues. Leo, qui était resté aux côtés de sa femme et observait le visage blême, tordu par les cris et la douleur de son fils, pleurait en silence, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Piper ne le remarqua pas lorsque les infirmières débarquèrent dans la pièce, armées de seringues censées aider son fils. Elle ne cessa pas d'appeler son enfant lorsque les nouvelles venues la saisirent et tentèrent de l'éloigner de la tente. Par contre, elle ne se laissa pas faire lorsqu'on tenta de l'emmener hors de la pièce.

- Madame, votre fils a besoin de calme, il…

- Il a besoin de moi ! Cria fermement Piper, se démenant de toutes ses forces pour rester aux côtés de Wyatt.

- S'il-vous-plaît, lâchez-la ! Disait Phoebe, tentant de convaincre les infirmières de laisser sa sœur : Piper, tu dois te calmer !

Deux femmes tentaient désormais de sortir la sorcière hystérique de la pièce, mais cette dernière ne se laissait pas faire. Alors que Leo essayait de se glisser entre Piper et celles qui la tenaient fermement, la crainte que sa femme ne se serve imprudemment de ses pouvoirs en public lui passa vaguement en tête. La situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse et il devait agir. Wyatt avait besoin de ses proches près de lui et si Piper continuait ainsi, elle se verrait forcée de quitter son chevet…l'idée que la mère de son fils ne puisse pas être près de lui dans ses derniers instants lui était intolérable et cette pensée seule suffisait à détruire toute la force qui lui restait.

Malgré cela, Leo parvint à s'approcher de Piper et, collant son front au sien, il bloqua son champ de vision, et capta toute son attention.

- Piper, murmura-t-il calmement, j'ai besoin que tu restes calme et que tu te concentre, d'accord ?

Piper cessa de crier, mais ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Malgré cela, elle s'efforça d'écouter son mari, combattant son instinct qui lui hurlait de retourner à grands coups auprès de son fils.

- Wyatt a besoin de nous, poursuivit Leo : il a besoin qu'on le rassure et qu'on lui dise que tout va bien aller. Tu comprends ?

Piper hocha lentement la tête. Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer et sa vision était embrouillée. La voix de son mari semblait lointaine et son regard si apaisant se perdait dans le flot de larmes qui aveuglait la sorcière, mais le simple fait de savoir que Leo se trouvait à ses côté et qu'il lui parlait de sa voix calme et rassurante suffisait à lui faire reprendre juste assez de courage pour se calmer…Il avait toujours été son ancre et il le serait à jamais, même dans les plus durs moments.

- Je comprends. Dit-elle finalement, d'une petite voix. Elle pouvait entendre Phoebe tenter de raisonner les infirmières derrière elle et part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse que sa sœur soit là pour la supporter. Dieu seul savait qu'elle en avait grandement besoin.

- Madame ?

Piper détourna ses yeux remplis d'eau de ceux débordant de tristesse de son mari et fit face à l'infirmière en chef qui s'était occupé de Wyatt. Elle remarqua au passage que son fils avait cessé de hurler, ce qui pouvait être à la fois une bonne et une très mauvaise nouvelle.

- Nous avons dû mettre votre fils sous sédation et dans l'état où il se trouve actuellement, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il ait autant de visiteurs…

- Je vous en pris…Piper se concentrait pour garder un ton aussi calme et polie que possible. Elle prenait conscience qu'elle venait de perdre complètement la tête face à un groupe d'infirmières qui ne faisaient qu'aider son garçon, mais elle refusait tout simplement de se faire interdire le chevet de son enfant.

- Il se pourrait que ce soit sa dernière nuit…

Ces simples mots lui arrachaient le cœur, mais Piper su, à la seconde où elle vit les yeux emplis de compassion et de pitié de l'infirmière, qu'elle avait bien fait de les dires.

- …Très bien. Dit finalement l'infirmière : Vous pouvez rester, mais si nous devons revenir pour une raison ou une autre, vous devrez sortir sans discuter…c'est entendu ?

Piper, qui s'était précipité aux côtés de Wyatt dès qu'elle eu entendu les mots «Très bien», ne répondit pas et ce fut donc Leo qui hocha lentement la tête à l'intention de l'infirmière en chef. Cette dernière soupira et sortit de la pièce, suivit par ses collègues.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux entrer ?

Phoebe, qui se trouvait près de la porte, sursauta à l'entente de la voix de sa sœur. Paige se trouvait cachée derrière la porte, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle avait dû s'éclipser pendant l'altercation avec les infirmières et avait attendu que la pièce soit sécurisée avant d'apparaître. Mais, peu importe la méthode, le plus important était que Paige, le seul espoir de Wyatt, était finalement arrivé. Piper, qui venait à peine de s'asseoir, se releva d'un bond et fonça sur sa sœur qu'elle serra contre elle.

- Je t'en supplie Paige, fais quelque chose…murmura-t-elle. Elle donnait l'impression de s'accrocher à son seul espoir.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, Piper. Répondit Paige en serrant sa sœur tout autant : Je vais le sauver, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci…merci, merci !

Embrassant sa sœur sur le front, Paige rompit leur étreinte et souriant à Leo au passage, elle se précipita vers la tente. Si la vue de son neveu la choqua, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle était ici pour aider et ne devait, en aucun cas, laisser ses émotions le déconcentrer. La vie de Wyatt en dépendait.

Paige observa la tente un moment, cherchant une quelconque ouverture. Elle ne voulait prendre aucune chance et souhaitait avoir un contact direct avec Wyatt. Après avoir soigneusement scruté la tente, elle trouva finalement une fermeture éclair sur sa droite, près du mur. S'assurant qu'aucun personnel de l'hôpital n'était là pour la voir, elle l'ouvrit rapidement et plaça sa main sur la tête de Wyatt, fermant les yeux et puisant au fond d'elle-même pour faire ressortir tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait à l'encontre du jeune homme. Bien qu'elle ne le vit pas, elle su par habitude que sa main s'était illuminé, signe qu'elle usait de son pouvoir de guérison. Plus jeune, elle avait toujours eu une certaine difficulté à user de ce pouvoir, n'étant pas un être de lumière complet. Mais avec les années, elle avait apprit quelques trucs et avait compris, grâce aux enseignements de Leo, que l'amour était la véritable clef de la guérison…et il n'y avait rien qu'elle aimait plus que sa famille…

…Alors pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait-il pas ?

- Paige ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le visage de Paige était déformé par la concentration et s'il avait fallu qu'un inconnu l'observe à l'instant, il ne se serait jamais douté que quelque chose clochait. Sauf que Piper, Phoebe et Leo n'étaient pas des inconnus et ils pouvaient facilement lire l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension sur les traits da la plus jeune des sœurs.

- Paige ? Demanda Piper d'une voix tremblante.

- Ça…ça ne fonctionne pas…murmura faiblement Paige : Ça ne fonctionne pas !

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionne pas ? Demanda frénétiquement Piper. Elle s'approcha rapidement de sa sœur, observant avec inquiétude le visage pâle de son fils. Leo se tenait derrière elle, près de Phoebe. Tout deux semblaient dépassés par la situation.

Alors que Paige s'apprêtait à répondre, un nuage d'étincelles bleues éclaira la pièce, pour ensuite faire apparaître Mélinda. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur la tente qui contenait son frère. Le choc pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage, alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la situation. À la vu des visages défaits et couverts de larmes des membres de sa famille, le peu de couleur qui lui restait aux joues disparu.

- Maman ?

Piper ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait probablement même pas remarqué l'arrivée de sa fille. Son regard était toujours fixé sur Paige, qui n'avait pas cessé d'user de son pouvoir.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il…qu'il bloque mon pouvoir. Dit finalement Paige, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi il bloquerait ton pouvoir, c'est insensé ! S'exclama Piper : Leo ?

- Je…

- Tante Paige ne peut pas le guérir ? Demanda Mélinda, attirant l'attention de sa mère et de son père.

- Mélinda ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda Leo, qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué son arrivé non plus.

- Chris m'a envoyé du manoir. Expliqua l'Halliwell brièvement.

- Chris ! Est-ce qu'il a trouvé quelque chose qui puisse aider Wyatt ? Demanda Phoebe en serrant sa nièce en guise de salut.

- Il…Mélinda soupira. Elle pouvait voir sa main trembler et entreprit de la cacher à la vue de ses parents : Il cherche toujours. Mais je croyais que tante Paige pourrait…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut avant d'avoir franchit ses lèvres. Elle commençait à comprendre la gravité de la situation. Les pouvoirs de Paige ne fonctionnaient pas. Le Livre des ombres ne donnait rien. La magie ne pourrait pas sauver son frère et il n'existait aucun traitement contre cette maladie étrange. Son frère allait mourir.

Mélinda pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Piper pu voir le changement d'attitude dans le regard de sa fille. Elle comprit, sans avoir à le demander, que Mélinda ne voyait aucune solution pour sauver son frère et sans pouvoir l'expliquer, cette simple constatation suffit à la démolir.

- NON ! Cria-t-elle en se tournant vers Paige : Essaie encore ! Paige ! ESSAIE ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu DOIS le sauver !

- Il ne me laisse pas faire ! Répondit Paige, les larmes aux yeux : Il s'oppose à ma magie, c'est comme s'il ne voulait pas que je le guérisse !

- Il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. Murmura inconsciemment Leo. Il fixait le mur d'un air perdu. Ses yeux semblaient vides de toute émotion.

Piper s'était remise à pleurer bruyamment, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son enfant. Phoebe tenait Mélinda par les épaules, tentant de lui transmettre tout le soutien qu'elle pouvait donner. Et alors que rien à leurs yeux ne semblait pouvoir être pire, le moniteur cardiaque de Wyatt s'accéléra drastiquement.

- NON ! NON WYATT !

Mélinda sentit ses jambes faiblir et elle s'effondra au sol, entrainant Phoebe avec elle. Toutes deux ne contrôlaient plus leurs émotions. Piper se jeta littéralement sur son fils. Attrapant l'ouverture qu'avait faite Paige d'une main, elle arrache un pan de la tente et attrapa le visage de Wyatt, l'appelant en vain. Reculant pour laisser la place à sa sœur, Paige rejoint Leo et le serra dans ses bras. Alors que Wyatt vivait ses derniers instants, la famille Halliwell, avec tous ses pouvoirs et son prestige, était impuissante.

**MANOIR**

Chris se trouvait toujours au grenier, en train de feuilleter pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois le Livre des ombres, lorsqu'il le sentit. Ce fut comme un coup de poing au ventre. Un coup de poing qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit tomber au sol. Le jeune sorcier se figea, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Une seconde douleur lui arracha un cri. Non. Quelque chose clochait. Et son instinct lui soufflait que ce quelque chose était en lien avec Wyatt.

Une vague de terreur mêlé à de l'inquiétude s'empara du jeune homme qui pâlit aussitôt. Que ce passait-il avec Wyatt ? Son frère était-il…

Sans hésiter une seconde, Chris s'éclipsa, espérant de tout son être ne pas arriver trop tard…

**HÔPITAL**

C'était la cohue dans la chambre de Wyatt. Les infirmières et le médecin responsable de l'étage avaient débarqués en masse, ne s'arrêtant que quelques secondes à la vue de la tente arrachée par Piper. Ils avaient dû se mettre à quatre pour éloigner la mère du fils et le groupe n'avait d'ailleurs pas réussi à la faire sortir de la salle. Personne n'avait fait attention à Phoebe et Mélinda, qui se trouvaient toujours au sol, et Paige et Leo avaient rejoint Piper, la supportant pour laisser le champ libre aux infirmiers. Le cœur de Wyatt s'agitait follement, menaçant de lâcher à tout moment. Les infirmières et leur médecin avaient beau s'activer, il était clair qu'aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire pour aider le jeune homme.

Dans l'agitation générale, personne ne remarqua Chris lorsqu'il s'éclipsa dans un coin de la pièce. Tout comme sa sœur avant lui, le choc s'imprima aussitôt sur son visage, brisant la façade qu'il s'efforçait de présenter d'ordinaire. Autour de lui, tout sembla se dérouler au ralentit. Il vit ses parents, ses tantes et sa sœur, le visage défait par le chagrin. Il vit les infirmières et le médecin qui s'affairaient autour de…

Wyatt.

Chris avait mal à la gorge. Il pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques du moniteur, mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à les associer au cœur de Wyatt. Étendu ainsi sur son lit, il ne donnait aucun signe de vie. C'était comme s'il était…

- Non…murmura Chris.

Inconsciemment, il s'approcha du lit de son frère, toujours ignoré des autres occupants de la pièce. Il avançait comme un automate. Seul Wyatt comptait à ses yeux. Finalement, lorsqu'il fut assez près, une infirmière s'aperçut de sa présence et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, nous avons…

- C'est mon frère. Dit simplement Chris, tentant toujours de rejoindre le lit.

- Non, vous devez reculer, nous avons besoin de…

- LAISSEZ-MOI !

Imitant inconsciemment les gestes de sa mère, Chris leva les mains. Aussitôt, le groupe qui entourait Wyatt se figea dans le temps. Chris ne fut surpris qu'un court instant avant que son attention ne se reporte entièrement sur son frère. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir sa famille, toujours en mouvement à l'exception de Leo. Est-ce qu'ils lui parlaient ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de rejoindre son frère…s'il ne pouvait l'aider, il devait au moins lui dire au revoir.

- Wyatt.

L'aîné des Halliwell, le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, ne bougeait pas. Chris ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'entendre, mais il devait lui dire…

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là Wyatt. Toute ma vie, j'ai…j'ai voulu devenir plus fort…devenir comme toi et Mélinda pour prouver que j'étais digne de me battre avec vous. Mais au lieu de ça, je n'ai fait que vous ralentir…comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui.

Chris porta une main sur la tête de son frère en un geste affectueux. Les deux frères n'avaient jamais été de grands fans de ce genre de gestes. Les câlins c'était pour les filles ! Mais en cet instant, Chris avait besoin que Wyatt sache qu'il était à ses côté.

**AILLEURS**

Wyatt flottait dans les ténèbres. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucune peine, aucun remords. Pour la première fois en ce qui semblait des années, il se sentait bien. Était-il mort ? Ça il n'en savait rien, mais étrangement, cette question pourtant si importante n'aurait pas pu le désintéresser davantage. Wyatt Halliwell se considérait au paradis.

Soudain, une voix qui lui sembla familière perça les ténèbres rassurantes qui l'entouraient.

- Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû trouver une solution. J'aurais dû trouver une façon de te guérir. Au lieu de ça j'ai fait comme j'ai toujours fait…je t'ai laissé tomber.

Est-ce que c'était la voix de Chris qu'il entendait ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ? Et puis à qui parlait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Le monde paisible et sans tourments de Wyatt devenait petit à petit empli de questions qui le troublaient étrangement plus que celle sur sa propre vie. Son frère n'allait pas bien et il devait savoir pourquoi.

- Tu as toujours été celui qui me sortait du pétrin. Poursuivait le cadet Halliwell : Quand l'on était jeune, à l'école ou contre un démon. Encore une fois il y a deux semaines…je n'ai jamais pu te rendre la pareille…je suis…Wyatt, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu être là pour toi, comme tu l'as été pour moi !

Chris pleurait. Wyatt en était certain. Et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal que d'entendre les pleurs de son petit frère. Mais pourquoi pleurait-il ? À cause de lui ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Wyatt s'agita dans son monde d'obscurité. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici quand Chris avait besoin de lui. Il devait sortir des ténèbres et rejoindre son frère et ce, peu importe le moyen.

**HÔPITAL**

Chris avait collé son front contre celui bouillant de fièvre de son aîné. Il avait posé sa main au dessus de son cœur, souhaitant sentir le tout dernier battement. Ainsi il saurait quand tout serait fini. Sa peine lui faisait si mal qu'il avait envie de hurler, mais il se retenait à grand peine, souhaitant utiliser les derniers instants de son frère pour lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire bien avant.

- Tu méritais que je te le dise cent fois plus et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait, mais sache que je t'aime…Je t'aime tellement mon frère…

Et là, à l'insu de Chris lui-même, la main qu'il avait posée sur le cœur de l'aîné des Halliwell s'illumina d'une faible lueur blanche. Près de l'entrée, Paige, qui avait observé toute la scène, mais n'avait pas voulu interrompre cet adieu, ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle aurait pu jurer que le moniteur cardiaque de Wyatt avait ralentit. Jetant à tour de rôle des regards incrédules au moniteur et à la main illuminé de Chris, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Wyatt se laisse faire ! Il laisse Chris le guérir !

N'hésitant pas, elle couru aux côtés de son neveu et, le faisant sursauter, attrapa sa main pour y joindre son pouvoir.

- Qu'est-ce que…commença Chris, mais Paige l'interrompit.

- Concentre-toi ! Lui dit-elle : Tu dois continuer de penser à Wyatt et à ce que tu ressens pour lui. Je vais te guider…

Chris aperçut finalement sa main et ne put empêcher la surprise de s'imprimer sur ses traits. Il était en train de guérir son aîné !

- Paige ? Demanda faiblement Piper. Tout comme Paige, elle prenait petit à petit conscience du phénomène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le moniteur cardiaque ralentissait bel et bien, indiquant que le cœur de Wyatt se calmait. Son fils n'était pas perdu !

- ÇA FONCTIONNE ! S'écria Paige en souriant : Chris continu, il n'est pas encore sortit d'affaires.

- Leo ?

Piper n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une part d'elle-même avait envie de sourire et de serrer ses enfants contre son cœur, tandis que l'autre continuait de douter. Après tout, combien de fois s'était-elle abandonné à de faux espoirs ? Mais plus les secondes passaient et plus cette partit d'elle-même se faisait petite. Mélinda s'était relevé à sa droite et observait, Phoebe toujours accroché à son bras, le visage de son frère aîné à la recherche du moindre signe de vie, un indice qui prouverait qu'il allait bel et bien s'en sortir.

- Chris ? Paige ?

Wyatt ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut accueillit par les visages de son frère et de sa tante. Il pouvait sentir une chaleur confortable au dessus de son cœur et n'eu pas besoin de lever la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passait. De toute façon, il n'en aurait pas eu la force. Sa famille était en train de le guérir.

- Wyatt ! Murmura Chris : Tu es revenu ?

- Wyatt ?

Mélinda, Phoebe, Piper et Leo coururent littéralement au chevet de l'aîné des ensorceleurs, des larmes de joie cette fois-ci coulant sur leurs joues.

- Salut ! Leur dit faiblement Wyatt, tentant un sourire : Je vous ai manqué ?

Sa remarque lui valut une tape amicale sur l'épaule de la part de sa sœur et des regards soulagés de ses parents et ses tantes. Chris le regardait sans rien dire. Le soulagement pouvait se lire aisément dans ses yeux. Wyatt avait de la difficulté à se rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Il avait l'impression d'irradier de la chaleur et il pouvait toujours sentir les échos d'un terrible mal de tête, mais il avait l'étrange impression que cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait vécu.

Un bref coup d'œil alentour lui rappela qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital, mais ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de la présence de sa famille à ses côtés…après tout, les souvenirs lui reviendraient bien assez tôt.

**MANOIR**

- Beaucoup de gens se souviennent de ce qui est survenu à l'hôpital de San Francisco, lorsque la maladie que les chercheurs n'ont toujours pas pu expliquer a frappé près du tiers de la population, faisant tomber la moitié des cas déclarées dans un état critique. Aujourd'hui, les dernières victimes ont finalement pu sortir de l'hôpital après plus d'une semaine de convalescence grâce à ce que les foules ont qualifié de véritable miracle. En effet, lorsqu'un patient s'est vu guérir comme par enchantement de l'étrange maladie, les chercheurs ont pu contribuer à la création d'un anti-virus qui sauva la population de ce qui aurait pu devenir la pire épidémie depuis…

Wyatt ferma la télévision et soupira. Ils avaient eu chaud sur ce coup là.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont utilisé comme mot ? demanda Chris, débarquant dans la cuisine encore vêtu de son bas de pyjama.

- Enchantement. Répondit Wyatt en dépliant son journal : Je vais voir si c'est la même chose là-dedans.

- Enchantement, hum ? C'est plutôt bien ! Lui dit Chris tandis qu'il se servait une tasse de café : C'est pas comme s'ils avaient dit «magie»!

- Je ne vois pas une grande différence.

Chris observa son frère un moment. Il ne pouvait dire si Wyatt était en colère ou simplement agacé. Dans la semaine qui avait suivi sa guérison il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé…à qui que ce soit. Il disait ne pas se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé le jour de sa convalescence et Chris le croyait. Après tout, pourquoi leur mentirait-il à ce sujet ? Mais lorsqu'il avait reprit ses esprits, après que Chris et Paige l'ait guéri, il s'était soudainement refermé sur lui-même et semblait démontrer un certain désaccord à chaque fois que toute l'histoire était mentionnée.

- On n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Le rassura Chris : Les gens vont mettre ça sur le dos de Dieu ou quelque chose du genre. Ils font toujours ça ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient remonter jusqu'à nous, ils ont créés l'anti-virus à partir d'une autre victime.

- C'est quand même Paige qui l'a guérit. S'obstina Wyatt.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être simplement heureux que tout soit fini ? Lui dit Chris sur un ton plus qu'agacé. Pendant un instant, il avait été certain d'avoir perdu son frère et aujourd'hui, le simple fait de le voir respirer l'emplissait de bonheur. Pourquoi Wyatt ne pouvait-il pas être heureux également ?

Soupirant de nouveau, l'aîné des Halliwell se leva et alla placer une main sur l'épaule de son frère, croisant son regard.

- Ne te méprend pas. Lui dit-il : Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi et Mélinda. Je suis heureux que tu ais réussi à utiliser le pouvoir de guérison et je suis heureux qu'on ait empêché une épidémie. Je te jure, Chris.

Le cadet des Halliwell observa son aîné, s'attendant à un quelconque «mais» qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, Wyatt lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Deux semaines plus tôt, Chris l'aurait sans doute repoussé, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Aussi répondit-il à l'étreinte avec autant, si ce n'est plus, de force.

- Merci. Murmura Wyatt.

Ce fut Chris qui mit fin à leur étreinte, souriant à son frère avant de prendre son café et de s'éloigner vers le salon. Wyatt le regarda partir en souriant. Lorsque son petit frère fut sortit de la pièce, son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Wyatt était content d'être vivant et auprès de son frère et de sa sœur. Là-dessus, il n'avait pas mentit. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, c'était qu'il s'était souvenu de son séjour à l'hôpital. Bien sur, ses pensés du moment avaient été troublées par la fièvre et la peine qu'avait suscité la mort de Joey…mais il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur l'essentiel de ses réflexions. Il détestait toujours la magie et son statut en tant que sorcier. Il ne voulait pas mourir et comprenait aussi qu'abandonner ses pouvoirs mettrait sa famille en danger, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était obligé de les garder qu'il devait les accepter et encore moins les apprécier. Joey était mort parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver, parce que l'univers refusait qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs pour son bien personnel. C'était là sa réflexion. Et s'il fallait qu'il soit complètement honnête, une part de lui-même était frustré à l'idée que son ami soit mort alors que lui, de par son statut de sorcier, avait survécu. Cette partie de son esprit ne cessait de se dire que, s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré mourir naturellement, plutôt que de survivre par la magie.

Mais bien sur, il devrait se contenter de garder ces réflexions pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas avouer cela à son frère et sa sœur. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécus. En tant que grand frère, il se devait de les protéger et cette fois si, il les protégerait en leur épargnant les remords que ses sombres pensées leur donneraient.

Au grenier, Mélinda était confortablement installée sur le vieux fauteuil poussiéreux près de sa table de potion. Sur la table se trouvait la feuille sur laquelle était écrite la prophétie de Kalach. Son ordinateur portable, ainsi que deux livres sur le latin se trouvaient également à porté de main. La jeune sorcière s'efforçait de traduire le mieux possible le message que lui avait laissé le prophète. Elle l'avait négligé suite aux évènements de la semaine précédente, trop occupé à soutenir sa famille, mais à présent, elle se devait de traduire la prophétie avec le plus de précision possible. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Une seule faute pourrait fausser sa compréhension du message et mener à la mort d'innocents. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit à ses frères, préférant les laisser récupérer, mais il était clair qu'ils ne pourraient pas attendre très longtemps avant de sérieusement se pencher sur le message de Kalach.

«Vous êtes les seuls qui puissent l'arrêter…»

Mélinda prit son ordinateur et y inscrit quelques mots. Son écran s'empli d'images terrifiantes de démons cornus, tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Des démons beaucoup plus forts que ceux qu'ils avaient combattus à ce jour…

- _In diabolus…_

Mélinda fixa les images d'un œil noir. Elle allait traduire la prophétie et, avec l'aide de ses frères, elle stopperait ce démon dont Kalach parlait. C'était son destin. Sa mission. Et elle ferait tout pour la réussir.

**Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensez de cet épisode? L'action revient dans l'épisode 3! Les tensions entre Piper et Wyatt existent toujours, même si elles semblent s'être calmées à l'hôpital...et un démon décide de s'en servir contre les deux concernés! De son côté, Mélinda devient obsédée par la prophétie...Oh et chapeau à ceux qui pourront traduire la prophétie avant l'épisode 3 XD**


End file.
